


want your love in every flavor

by chankaii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Witches, chansoo if you squint, fem!baekhyun, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chankaii/pseuds/chankaii
Summary: There are lots of things Baekhyun didn’t expect. First, he really didn't expect turning into a girl one morning.And second, he definitely didn’t expect falling in love with his best friend, either.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	want your love in every flavor

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are any mistakes, enjoy reading! english is not my first language.
> 
> warning: use of the word ‘pussy’ but it is mentioned in one paragraph only.

Baekhyun's always known that he likes girls since he was a little kid. He knows well he's extremely into girls and that fact would never (well, most probably) change even if he gets older. He’s pretty sure his sexual identity wouldn’t change no matter what happens. He likes—no, he _loves_ girls. People sometimes call him womanizer but the way Baekhyun likes girls is absolutely different than the way most dudes do. He’s not like those dudes what want only get into the girls’s pants. It is not like the way people think it is. Baekhyun does not see women as an object like some of his friends see. He has always seen women as a superior gender despite being a man himself. In his opinion, women are needed to being appreciated always. They need to receive the love they deserve. Oh, goddess, they deserve all the good thing in this world. No, not in this world, but in this universe! Perhaps, Baekhyun didn't _exactly_ understand the concept of feminism his mom had given a talk when he was a little boy. However, Baekhyun has been happy for its consequences. He’s chosen to be on women's side. No matter what. 

Of course, his admiration for girls brings a lot of attention. It had amazed people that Baekhyun was so madly in love with girls. He'd flirt like he was breathing, easily, without struggling, with lots of girls, and at the fucking same time. His friends had already lost count how many girls he dated in the middle school. Can you believe? He was only in middle school and girls were already chasing after him! Oh god, things went really really crazy in high school when he hit the puberty and learned about how lower part of his body works. That was a turning point in Baekhyun's life and things haven’t actually changed so much since then… 

It's known that Baekhyun has adored girls. He adores their curvy bodies, their hairs, their kissable lips, their little noses, their small hands, their boobs and oh, their minds. Baekhyun likes not only everything about their body but also their brilliant mind. Goddess. Just thinking about them makes Baekhyun so so happy. Makes him the happiest man of all. 

Oh how he wants to make out with a girl right now. It doesn't matter who he makes out as long as it's a girl. See, this shows how he's madly in love with them. _Girls, girls, girls._ All he sees is girls. There's a girl with blonde hair, probably newly dyed, and looking like a barbie. A cute girl with a ponytail laughing with her friends. A girl with big boobs biting his bottom lip in a seductive way. Oh, and a short girl wearing a mini red dress looking hot as hell. Goddamn. Did Baekhyun just go to heaven? If it isn't heaven then he doesn't know what it is. His appreciativeness must be finally seen from the angels and now they let him enter the inside of heaven. It must be it. Wherever his hazy eyes look at, he sees girls. 

Girls are everywhere. Girls are all he thinks about. Why can't he just kiss one of the girls out there? He really really wants to make out with a girl right now. Maybe get laid if he's lucky. But he doesn't know if he could find a girl to take home with while being in this condition in which he can't even walk straight without his best friend's help. Oh goddess. He should've listened to Sehun for fucks sake. He would have gotten a girl with himself instead of being in this idiotic condition now. 

Wait. Baekhyun almost lost his shit at the sight of Minatozaki Sana. Only god, and yeah maybe Sehun, knows how much he adores that said girl. The power and the beauty she holds is making Baekhyun go crazy, man. But Sana would never give him the chance to take it to the next level and even though it drives Baekhyun crazy, Baekhyun has always loved the teasing. One time he got the chance to dance with her, and got the permission to touch her holy waist, they were so so close to each other that Baekhyun thought they'd probably end up making out at least. But all he got was just their lips brushing and then it was over. Baekhyun still couldn't forget the knowing smirk Sana gave him just before she broke apart. That girl definitely knows what she's doing and Baekhyun loves it. He'd give everything to get the chance to kiss her. Just an innocent, small kiss that Baekhyun wants. Nothing more, nothing much. 

Why can't they kiss? Baekhyun wants to smooch her. Maybe peppering little kisses all over her face. Only if she lets him of course. 

If only she lets him... There's a lot of things Baekhyun wishes to do with Sana. 

"You're staring at Sana again." Sehun's voice snaps him out of his trance. Dirty thoughts immediately leave his mind. "I know what's going on in your little mind, silly. Get your shit together, you're too drunk to get hard." 

"'m not!" Baekhyun tries to argue with him, raising a finger to give up seconds later as he couldn't find a decent spot to press it on anywhere on Sehun's body. Sehun was moving so fast, man. "Could you... could you please stop moving?" Baekhyun frowns, suddenly seeing and talking at the same time is very difficult thing to do. Wow. He feels so fucking dizzy. 

"I'm not moving, bro. You're just drunk as fuck. Let's get you home, okay?" Sehun wraps a hand around Baekhyun's waist as a support, not wanting him to fall over when they're walking. His small friend right here is having a hard time standing on his own two feet. Baekhyun didn't protest at all when Sehun almost lifted him up. He just leans against Sehun's muscular body, trusting Sehun with his life, and letting him carry his body to wherever Sehun wants to go. He knows Sehun would always take care of him no matter what shitty situation they're in. He trusts this man with everything. 

"I'm glad you're ma'best friend." Baekhyun declares loudly when they exit the party, eyes half open. The further they walk away from the house, the darker his vision gets. He gives up keeping his eyes open after a while, he couldn't see well anyway, and leans all of his weight against Sehun. He's well aware of how heavy he is, and of the way Sehun sweats slightly, yet his best friend hasn't complained a bit. How generous friend he is! That's why Baekhyun is best friends with the Oh Sehun since they met for the first time. That's why he loves Sehun the most. Because he knows Sehun would always be there whenever Baekhyun needed. 

"Here we go again," Sehun shakes his head, a subtle smile on his face as he continues. "Why do you always get so emotional when you're drunk? Don't you start telling how much you love me now. Pleasee. I'm so done today." 

"Nooo, you don't understand!" Baekhyun does protest this time. "You don't know how much you mean to me. You're always here when I... when I need your help. Do you remember when I was out of condoms and you brought me a pocket? Dude, that was the best thing you've ever done! I wouldn't have fucked Yuna if you hadn't brought a pocket! You even set me up with Hyejin last year. You're, like, best bro ever! Thank god you're my bro." 

"This is like my nth time hearing these things, Baek. Please shut up." Sehun can't help rolling his eyes. Every time Baekhyun gets drunk, he would start telling cheesy things about how Sehun is the best friend ever, how he deserves everything good in this world and so on. Sehun has had enough of these shits. Sometimes Sehun just lets him talk until he falls asleep during the act. 

"But someone has to say this! You're the best, Hun! Hunnie." Baekhyun blinks. "Like honey. Hunnie, honey. Shit. I want honey, Sehunnie." 

Sehun sighs. He really hates it when Baekhyun gets drunk. Drunk Baekhyun becomes all emotional, hungry, and the worst, horny. Now they're going right to stage three and Sehun can't decide whether they're lucky that there's no girl around them or not. "We're almost home. Can't you please wait?" It'd be great if Baekhyun just fell asleep. 

"'m so tireeed." Baekhyun yawns, clinging onto Sehun as if his all life depended on him. His legs start to feel jelly and he doesn't think he'll last long enough to see their apartment, let alone see his room. "I wish I wasn't dat drunk... I made out with only four girls!" He counts his fingers lazily and shows four of them to Sehun's face. "Arghh, I want a girl right now." 

And here comes the stage three. Horniness. Baekhyun gets extremely unbearable when he's horny. 

"You know, girls are the cutest thing in the world. I'd definitely die for them." Now Baekhyun is giving a ted talk about his love for girls. Sehun is fucked up, dude. Baekhyun never shuts up when it's about girls. "I love it when they have thick thighs. Chubby cheeks and big boobs. But not too big. Not so small, either. Ah, the size doesn't matter. I kinda like long hair these days. Oh! And a cute voice! Oof. I'd do everything to make my dream girl happen." 

Sehun doesn't even try to shut his mouth up. He, their own friends and these streets has already gotten used to his whining. But Sehun feels the need to close Baekhyun's mouth right there when he makes an eye contact with an intimidating looking girl from a group walking across them. "Please be quiet, Baek. There are people." He shushes Baekhyun yet it wasn't enough. 

"I wish... I wish..." Baekhyun couldn't put words together. His mind has suddenly stopped working. "I wish I was a girl!" he says rather loudly enough to be heard from the group of girls. They stare at the owner of the voice, which is Baekhyun, before giggling and Baekhyun immediately opens his eyes at the sound of their giggles. Blushing, he realizes what he just said. "Oh no, Sehun, I didn't mean to say this... Fuck, what was I saying? I wish I had a girl..? Fuck it. I can't even think." Baekhyun gives in again. He really embarrassed himself for the second time in front of girls. 

"Bro, just stop talking." Sehun gives the group an apologetic look when they walk past them meanwhile Baekhyun checks out that girl wearing a black dress and a cold expression that gives him a shiver. She looks rather intimidating but also powerful. That was exactly Baekhyun's type. Tall, looking so intimidating yet powerful, confident, quiet and sexy. He doesn't know about her but she gives the feeling that she'd be like what Baekhyun just explained. The girl does something that Baekhyun doesn't expect and barely smiles at him. Barely 'cause Baekhyun isn't sure if he saw right as it was a really small and subtle smile. One second she was flashing a cold smile, then later it was gone. Baekhyun got goosebumps. 

Oddly, they hold the eye contact until her group disappear after turning a corner. Baekhyun sighs longingly. He wanted to get her name. But now she's gone. However, he makes a wish to meet that girl again in the future. "That was very intense... Woah." murmurs at himself. 

They finally arrive at their apartment but Baekhyun couldn't make it till then as always, fell asleep during a talk about food. Sehun takes care of that, too. He carries him to his messy room, laying him carefully on his bed and even undressing him until his underwear as he knows Baekhyun hates sleeping with his clothes on. Sehun gives a sigh as he watches his best friend snoring, mouth open wide and a little bit saliva at the corner of his lips. He looks more innocent like this, vulnerable and pure. Sometimes Sehun's having a hard time standing his stupid ass, but other times he can't even think a life without him in it. Being Baekhyun's best friend has its perks... sometimes. 

Sehun leaves his room to finally go to sleep. 

The next morning Baekhyun wakes up to feeling oddly light. Less heavy. Like he just lost weight last night. But he remembers drinking too much yesterday so he shouldn't be feeling like this light. As if he's on the clouds. No, as if he's sleeping on the clouds. Oh... How soft he feels right now. And how small... The sun shines through the window right on him so strongly that it stirs Baekhyun from his sleep eventually. He opens his puffy eyes to the biggest headache ever, regretting drinking in the first place. Despite the drinks he had drunk, Baekhyun feels rather comfy. Lightweight. Though he can't remember clearly, he must have threw up everything. Ew. He needs to brush his teeth as soon as he can. In order to get into action, he gets up from the bed, eyes so sensitive to the sunshines, one hand stroking his head to ease the ache as he exits his room to go to his and Sehun's shared bathroom. 

Everything was going pretty fine except the headache, well, until he takes his hand off his face and looks in the mirror, eyes meeting his reflection.

His first reaction was 'what the fuck', then blinking his eyes rapidly to awake and see properly. His vision must be so fucking blurry otherwise it was impossible for him to see his hair got very long in one night and... It was impossible for him to see his face got changed, too... Right? It was impossible! 

He can't have seen that just now. 

But one clear look at the mirror in front of him and- 

"SEHUUUUUUUN!" He screams his lungs out. He feels the color draining from his face. No, no, no, no. It can’t be real. Even his voice has changed! He was definitely dreaming. He must be in a dream right now. He must be seeing things. That can't be real. He can't become a girl! What the fuck?! What kind of joke is that? How can someone make a joke that real? Where are the cameras? 

Baekhyun stares at his reflection in horror. His shaking hands climb to his now long brown hair and he shrieks once he feels a lock of his new hair. No fucking way. They were fucking real. So it wasn’t a joke then. His eyes then make his way down slowly, agonizingly slow, not wanting to know what's down there. Not knowing if he's ready to see that. 

"NOOOOO!" 

He has boobs now. Okay. What's exactly fucking going on? No, it's not okay. He can't breathe. HE HAS BOOBS. Breasts. Tits. Whatever it is called! 

Not knowing what to do at the moment, Baekhyun does the most logical thing that comes in his mind and starts to cry. 

"Baek? You okay?" Sehun taps the door slightly, voice hoarse from the sleep he just woke up. He sounds very worried now that he is able to hear his friend's cry. He didn't wait to ask for his permission and just went in. 

"Oh." Sehun freezes at the front. He didn't think he'd come across a naked girl in their bathroom. When the fuck did Baekhyun wake up and find a girl to take home? That fucker! He was a real womanizer. "I'm sorry. I... I thought I heard my friend." He takes his eyes off of girl's naked body and flushes red. 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun is looking like his soul just got taken away from his body. Did his best friend really not recognize him? Oh no. 

"Sehun! I'm Baekhyun!" Baekhyun thinks he's going crazy. He must be in a really bad dream. Sehun looks confused for a second, then it goes and he shakes his head. "It's not funny. I'm going to leave you alone now. Sorry for stepping on you like this." 

Baekhyun catches Sehun's wrist right before he's about to leave. "No, Sehun, wait. Listen to me." But Sehun can't even look him in the eyes! "I-I don't know how but I woke up in this body! I'm your best friend, Byun Baekhyun, I really am." Tears start falling down his (?) cheeks and Sehun couldn't hold himself back anymore. The girl that looks very alike to his best friend is crying in front of him now. What was he supposed to do? Believe her words? No way, man. 

"You're shitting. It's impossible." 

Baekhyun looks up to him. "I know you pissed yourself in school when you were seven. I know your first time was with that girl three years older than you. I know you killed your mother's dog accidentally by giving him a hard ass cookie and you accused of your brother for-" 

"Hey, that was my biggest secret! How the fuck do you know that? I didn't tell anyone about it." 

Baekhyun gives him a knowing look. Then, Sehun's face pales. 

"And I know you listen to old One Direction songs secretly in nights." 

"Oh my god. You really are my Baek. What happened to you?!" Sehun can't believe what he's seeing right now. Baekhyun became a girl..? But how? There is no way he can turn into a girl! 

"I don't know..." Baekhyun starts crying again even though he doesn't want to cry. He can't even control his emotions, man! "Please, help me Sehun. What am I gonna do?" He sniffs, feeling like his life has finally ended. 

Not knowing what else to do in this situation, Sehun wraps his hands around Baekhyun's new body carefully. Although she's still Baekhyun, Sehun doesn't want to make himself look like he benefits him, or her. Fuck. Sehun doesn't know how he sould refer to his best friend anymore. 

"Hey, shhh, calm down. We''ll... We'll think about it." Well, he doesn't know how to return Baekhyun's old body but hey, he should comfort his best friend no matter what. Baekhyun continues crying for a while, wetting Sehun's t-shirt. He needed to cry out his feelings. Oh, he doesn't know what to feel. What to think. What to do. The only thing he knows he just became a girl and that he's fucked up. 

It was kinda hard to calm Baekhyun down but he eventually stops crying and just hugs Sehun without doing and saying nothing. Sehun's hand on his back rubbing there softly makes him feel much better. He knows Sehun has a big body but now that he turns into a girl, and much smaller than his previous body, Sehun feels more bigger. His head was right against Sehun's heart, he was able to hear his heartbeat from there and Baekhyun still has a hard time believing all of this shit. 

"Feel better now?" Sehun breaks the silence with a whisper. Baekhyun barely nods, burying his head deeper into Sehun's chest. "Then, um, let's get you dressed." 

Baekhyun doesn't realize he's still naked and hugging Sehun while being like this until he points out. "Oh... Yeah, you're right." He sniffs again before withdrawing from the hug. Feeling exposed and embarrassed, he hides his boobs. Being the mannered man, Sehun takes his gaze away from him and they return to Baekhyun's room to dress him. Of course his now old t-shirts were way too big on him and unfortunately, they don't have anything that fits Baekhyun yet. So the only option was wearing from his own wardrobe for now as Sehun's were much bigger than his. 

"So," Sehun tries not to stare at Baekhyun's visible nipples through his t-shirt. "Should we go to see a doctor or..?" 

"I don't know, Sehun. Even science can't explain this shit. I'll just wait and see if I'm able to return to my real body." Baekhyun throws himself on his bed and winces when his boobs touch the mattress. "Ow! These are so fucking sensitive, man." he fondles his boobs. He didn't think boobs would be that sensitive. Now he knows why some girls squirm under him when he sucks at them. 

"It feels unreal," Sehun murmurs, still finding hard to believe it just like his best friend who turns into a girl magically. "You are Baekhyun but also you're a girl. You talk like him but your voice is different." 

Baekhyun makes a face at him. "Sehuun, please. Stop reminding me of that. I don't wanna remember that I'm not myself anymore. It feels unreal for me, too." He stops himself from almost crying. It feels really unreal but what can he do now? They don't know anything except the fact that Baekhyun is now a girl. 

"Okay, okay. You rest while I search for your problem in the internet." 

Baekhyun nods, pouty and sad. He just lays on the bed while Sehun searches on his phone for an hour. There was nearly nothing similar to Baekhyun's situation. He searches for hours and finally finds a blog in which a person telling of his journey of becoming a woman for a day. Only one day. So it makes Sehun feel excited and decides to show it to Baekhyun. 

"Look what I found! There is a blogger who was once in your situation and he says it only lasted a day! Maybe it works for you too and you'll return to your body tomorrow." 

Baekhyun's eyes shine with hope. "Really? Oh my god, Sehun, I'm so relieved..." He flashes his best friend a big smile and then pulls him down by his neck to hug tightly. "Thank you." 

"I just searched, silly. No big deal." But he feels happy for the consequences. It'll be alright. The only thing they can do right now is wait as Baekhyun'd stated. 

They break the hug when Baekhyun's stomach grumbles. "Let me prepare us breakfast real quick." Sehun grins before leaving Baekhyun alone in his room. Baekhyun watches him until he disappears with the biggest smile on his face. He feels very thankful for being Sehun's best friend. What would he do without Sehun? He can't even imagine a life without him. Sehun was there when he got his heart broken for the very first time. Sehun was there when he lost his father. Sehun was there when he screwed up. Sehun was there even when Baekhyun himself wasn't there. Always. No matter what. 

And now Sehun was there when something very unreal happened to him. 

"Everything's gonna be okay." He assures himself. _Everything's gonna be okay as long as Sehun is with him._

But. Next morning comes and Baekhyun does wake up in the same body again. This time he didn't scream at all. He only cried for an hour and decides to be more patient and wait a little more. Maybe the next day would be different, right? Yet again it doesn't come out different than yesterday. And the following days were not pleasant, too. It doesn't matter how much the time has passed, he can't return to his old body and now he has to accept this fucking fact. 

"That's it. I stuck in this body, Sehun. Someone who hates my guts cursed me really good!" 

He holds the tears that want to escape every time he feels like shit. What was their problem?! Why do they always want to escape from his eyes? 

"Maybe your situation is different and you have to wait a little more? Just don't lose your hope. I'm sure you'll return to your old body, bro." Calling Baekhyun bro starts to sound kind of wrong. Should he still keep calling him bro? Sehun does not have a fucking idea. The last days were so rough for both of them. They still don't have any clue on Baekhyun's situation. 

"I fucking don't know Sehun and I fucking hate hiding myself at home and doing nothing other than sleeping my ass off! I need to move on. I don't know when will my body, or even if it ever, return so I don't have plans on sitting there and doing nothing." Baekhyun has had enough. So he gets up from his messy bed to pick some decent clothes from his wardrobe. "I won't keep staying home anymore. I should at least enjoy my new body until it's gone. So yeah, I'm gonna go some shopping." He declares his statement, leaving Sehun look shocked for a second before he comes to himself and chases after the girl— no, what the fuck, _Baekhyun_.

"Are you serious?" Sehun asks in disbelief. He didn't expect Baekhyun to really go outside with his new body. So it means he accepts his fate? "Yeah. Wanna come with me?" suggests Baekhyun while beginning to undress himself in front of Sehun all of a sudden, making Sehun look more shocked than ever. 

"O-Okay but— Should I close my eyes?" He has already closed his eyes as soon as Baekhyun gets rid of his shirt. Wow. He can’t look. It wouldn’t be appropriate. "Oh!" Baekhyun was so used to being naked around Sehun that he almost forgot he was not in his own body. The realization hits him in the face and he hurriedly wraps his small hands around his body, face flushed red. They say old habits die hard... Baekhyun understands it better now. He doesn't know when will he start getting used to his new body. "Don't look." Baekhyun warns quietly before putting on a red shirt, of course it's way too big on him, and the tightest jeans he has got. He had to fold the end of his jeans. "You can open your eyes now." He mumbles softly once he’s dressed up. 

Grabbing his wallet and phone, he thinks he's ready to go, but the reflection in the mirror tells him otherwise just as he was about to go out. "What the fuck is wrong with my hair?" His hair looks extremely messy as if he just fought, then rolled over, looking like a bird's nest. It clearly needed to being combed, man. Baekhyun huffs, returning to his room. When does getting ready gain too much of his time? He combs his hair with a lot of effort, some squeaks escape his mouth. It was never this hard to get ready before... 

He can't believe he's really combing his (?) hair now. He was fine with still calling himself as 'he' when he doesn't have to see his new body. But now that he's staring at his long healthy hair that covers all over his shoulders, pink mouth, his much smaller face and the nipples poking through his shirt, he begins to consider about it. No one has ever educated him about pronouns. But he's been a boy. Was. He was not a boy anymore. He is in a girl's body now. However, he still considers himself as a boy. Oh my god, it really fucks with his mind. It shouldn't keep going like this though, right? But... What if his body never returns? Then what would he gonna do? His old body must be return back very soon. Or else there will be nothing but to accept this fate. 

"Baek, are you sure about going out? What if we come across one of our friends? What're we gonna tell them?" 

Baekhyun has actually thought about it. His old body may not return back for a while, or worst forever, so he should at least have a great story to tell people. They can't tell directly that he became a girl out of nowhere. They can't explain to anyone. No one would believe us for sure. "We can say them that I needed to go back to my family house urgently and my cousin, that is new me, came here while I was gone." 

"It would make sense, yeah. What about your name, though?" 

Baekhyun has thought about it, too. There would be always too much to think before he goes to sleep. "Baekhee. What do you think about my new name?" Baekhyun giggles, he was bored of being mopey all the time. He'll start enjoying it from now on. 

"Very creative." Sehun rolls his eyes but smiles anyway. He finds it adorable whenever new Baekhyun does something. Anything. It makes him want to pinch her cheeks. Oh. Her. Sometimes Sehun's mind fucks with him. "Then, let's go." 

Another problem ensues when Baekhyun’s feet couldn’t fit into shoes. Baekhyun almost cried from frustration but he wore them anyway. They decide to walk to the nearest shopping mall as it isn’t that far away from their apartment. It shouldn’t be a problem, right? Except that Baekhyun isn’t walking properly with his too big shoes. However, he begins feeling exposed and uncomfortable by the stares pointing right at him from the boys walking past them. They give him weird looks as if he’s a prey ready to be devoured. Starting to feel anxious under the stares, Baekhyun fidgets uncomfortably. 

Sehun realizes something wasn’t right then. He notices the looks a tad late but understands it when a boy stares directly at Baekhyun’s chest. Feeling his blood boiling, Sehun puts an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder protectively and pulls him closer. “I think we should buy you a bra first.” He murmurs in Baekhyun’s ear, softly. Even though it wasn’t Sehun’s purpose, Baekhyun blushes, pinkness spreads across his cheeks. 

So their priority becomes getting Baekhyun a bra urgently. Later they would get him shoes that fit his feet. 

They enter the first store selling bras and underwear stuffs. So, okay, they don’t have fucking idea about what size Baekhyun’s boobs are. They didn’t think that there would be too much options. Apparently, there were. Choosing the right size of bra was difficult but a cute employee helped him to find the right one and tell him what his bra size is. He buys a couple of pairs of underwear, too. Baekhyun still doesn’t get the difference between bra size and cup size but at least he knows what his size is now. Thanks to the cute employee. Baekhyun would flirt with her if he was in his real body and if she didn’t think him and Sehun were a couple. Oops. 

Apparently, they look like a couple. Moreover, they look very cute together, which she said. Baekhyun doesn’t remember himself being that red on the face before in his life. Though Sehun giggles and tells her they’re not dating, another employee coos at how cute they look in their second stop. Another and another… Baekhyun feels bad for putting Sehun in this situation but his best friend doesn’t seem like he feels uncomfortable. Indeed, he stops telling them otherwise and just thanks for the compliments. 

They nearly stop by every store they see, going from there to here. There were lots of women clothes. Baekhyun now understands why most of the girls like shopping. It’s kind of entertaining. Baekhyun is now in a dressing room trying a new t-shirt and a shorts Sehun chose. Since it’s summer there was no choice rather than shorts and Baekhyun really hates Sehun for making him wear it. 

“I really hate you.” is the first thing he says when he opens the door of cabin and shows himself to Sehun who’s sitting on one of the chairs. Look at this asshole, sitting comfortably while Baekhyun was struggling inside. Baekhyun scoffs.

Sehun whistles at him as he checks Baekhyun out, ignoring his hairy legs, and thinking about how Baekhyun has still those thick thighs. “You look good. We should buy them.” he chuckles, then holds out a new cloth. A fucking flowery dress. “Try this, too.” 

“Fuck you, Sehun! No way!” Baekhyun says a tad loud that it attracts some attention, receiving glares at himself. Sehun chuckles again, clearly enjoying the situation. “But it’s hot outside. No one can judge you for wearing a dress.” 

“You’re saying it just because you want to make fun of me later.” He gives him a stern look. “No no, I’m not gonna make fun of you later. I promise. I just thought it’d be comfortable to wear.” 

So Sehun thought about him. How cute. Maybe he could give the dress a chance. 

“Fine. Give it to me.” He grabs the dress, rolling his eyes as he does so. “But if you ever dare to make fun of me I swear to god I’ll break your neck.” He threatens Sehun before going back to the room. 

Undressing was as hard as dressing for Baekhyun. He puts the clothes they’ll buy aside and puts on the flowery dress Sehun gave. It was a pretty yellow sleeveless mini dress and it kinda suits him... His new body. Looking at the reflection of his body and features, Baekhyun thinks his girl version looks really cute actually. Thick thighs, soft tummy, nice boobs, and a cute face. Just like he likes. 

He blows a kiss to his reflection before showing Sehun himself with rosy cheeks. “How do I look?” mumbles Baekhyun, feeling a little bit embarrassed under the intense look Sehun gives him the moment he appears. He just keeps staring at him for a long while, making Baekhyun feel anxious. At last, he spoke after clearing his throat. “Uhm, nice. Let’s buy that, too.” 

They got lots of essential things at the end of the day, hands full of bags. Baekhyun thanks Sehun for buying some of them. He has really helped Baekhyun so much. So he makes them a dinner as a thank, and though it doesn’t taste good, Sehun eats it up anyway. They watch a movie together after the dinner. It feels like things go back to the way they used to be. Next morning Baekhyun feels more energetic, finally getting rid of the sadness over him. He bathes himself, having a good time examining his new body in there, and maybe experimenting some things on it but don’t tell anyone. He shaves himself as well because he wanted to wear that new dress Sehun bought. Today is a lot warmer than the others so he has got no choice, okay? Even though it feels different, Baekhyun wears it as he wants to feel comfy. It feels like he’s walking without clothes on. Fuck, he is going to buy a lot of dresses from now on. 

He thinks about preparing for Sehun and himself a breakfast, deciding to head to the kitchen and he rather finds Sehun there, making sandwiches for both of them. He clears his throat so as not to scare Sehun, declaring his arrival. “Good mo— Oh.” Sehun stops talking immediately upon seeing Baekhyun and almost dropping the knife on his feet. “Wow. You wore it.” 

Baekhyun hides his flushed cheeks thanks to his long hair, then sitting on a chair. “Yeah. Um, want me to help you with that?” Needing to clear the weird atmosphere, Baekhyun offers but Sehun shakes his head as in no. “I’m good. Gotta serve the princess, you know.” He winks at Baekhyun, making him frown and whine loudly. “Sehuuun. You’re asking for a punch, I see.” 

Sehun giggles while going back to making sandwiches. “It wouldn’t hurt, though.” 

“Don’t try me.” Baekhyun threatens and this finally shuts him up. Despite the decline, Baekhyun helps him anyway. They eat their sandwiches while discussing about what they should do today. Baekhyun feels bad for stealing Sehun’s free time in summer. Instead, Sehun stays with him all week when he could hang out with his other friends and go to a party. Baekhyun is really glad for Sehun. What would he do without him? He deserves all the world! 

“There’s a party in Jongin’s house tonight. Everyone will be there I guess.” Sehun says without raising his head from his phone. Baekhyun finds this an opportunity to finally go outside and have fun again. “Let’s join them. I can’t sit on my bed and do nothing all day. And I can’t take your time away as well. We need to go back to our actual life!” 

Sehun doesn’t say anything for a whole minute, probably thinking of the all possibilities that the night could end up. However, he gives in when Baekhyun gives him those puppy eyes that Sehun can’t never say no to. The worst part of him turning into a girl is now Baekhyun looks more innocent than ever. Adorable. And cute. Not that he wasn’t cute before but now he’s cuter. Cutest. Damn, Sehun’s whipped. 

“Okay. We’re going but promise me you won’t make something stupid.” 

Baekhyun’s glittering eyes give away, pressing his lips together into a firm line. “Well, I can’t promise.” 

Sehun prays that the night wouldn’t end up carrying Baekhyun on the way back to their apartment again... 

To think Sehun believed Baekhyun would behave... He’s an idiot. He shouldn’t have let him go outside in the first place. Because now Baekhyun isn’t feeling bad about this new transformation and instead he’s confident about it kinda scares Sehun. He knows Baekhyun has no limits, and even if he argues that he, indeed, has his own limits, he doesn’t know how to use them or stop at all. He’s reckless when it comes to the partying, and if it includes girls, then in no way does Baekhyun stop. Sehun has a feeling that being a girl now won’t make Baekhyun stop hitting on girls.

And Baekhyun proves that Sehun’s right about thinking all of that. Baekhyun did all the things Sehun had in his mind...

The worse part of all things, however, is the moment when they eventually come across their friends after trying so hard to escape from being seen by anyone they’ve known. The luck is not on Sehun’s side tonight it seems. “Let me handle it, alright? Don’t act too obvious.” Sehun warns Baekhyun before their friends arrive, trying not to show his anxiety to them. 

“Oh, hi Sehun! Where’s Baekhyun? I haven’t seen you two all week, dude.” Jongin greets him with a small hug, glancing not so subtly at Baekhyun —but he doesn’t know it’s actually Baekhyun... Chanyeol only gives Sehun a punch on the shoulder as a greeting with a knowing smirk which makes him think both of them misunderstood the whole thing. “Uh, um, Baekhyun had to go back to his hometown. Family urgent.” 

Chanyeol eyes Baekhyun, silently checking him out as he wets his lips. “Who’s she? I‘ve never seen her but she looks somewhat familiar.” Both Baekhyun and Sehun’s eyes meet for a second. Baekhyun suddenly looks alarmed but Sehun takes the control of it so easily and quickly. “He— She is Baekhyun’s cousin. She’ll be here with me until things quiet down, you know...” 

Jongin and Chanyeol nod in understanding, both smiling at Baekhyun who is now trying his best to stifle his laugh as he can’t believe they really believed their story. “I’m Baekhee. You guys must be Chanyeol and Jongin. Baekhyun has talked about you a lot! It’s nice meeting you.” 

Sehun doesn’t miss the way Chanyeol buffs his chest up with a handsome smile on his face meanwhile Jongin has a welcoming smile. “It’s nice meeting you, too. Baekhyun has never talked about having a really gorgeous cousin like you.” Well, because he doesn’t! Ew, Chanyeol here is flirting with him right now. The Chanyeol whom he used to play who burps the longest and loudest... Chanyeol doesn’t stand a chance even if Baekhyun swings the other way. Baekhyun only smiles politely at him as a reply and Sehun gets the message immediately. “Baekhyun wanted us to be nice to her. So let’s take good care of Baekhee during his stay, alright guys?” 

They both nod together. “Tell Baekhyun not to worry. She’s in good hands! Right, Yeol?” Chanyeol half-heartedly agrees with Jongin, not liking the fact that he can’t stand a chance. As if Baekhee would look at him, though. She hasn’t moved away from Sehun a bit since they came to them. Plus, Chanyeol had caught her clinging onto Sehun before they saw each other. So, she made her mind then. Chanyeol needs to find another girl or… Whatever. Chanyeol needs to stop fooling around as soon as possible.

“We’re gonna grab some drinks, boys. See you later!” Sehun says as he puts an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder in a protective way to prevent any boys making a move on him. College boys are sometimes really hard to handle and Sehun doesn’t want Baekhyun to deal with any of them in any way. “Did they really believe our story?” Baekhyun asks once they part their ways with Jongin and Chanyeol, giggling cutely. His giggle is still same, Sehun thinks. He still does ‘hehe’. And it’s still cute how he sounds. 

“I think so.” Sehun nods his head. 

“I think Chanyeol flirted with me. That was... something.” 

“You’re kinda his type, you know.” 

Baekhyun makes a face before answering. “Ew, no. I know how his burp smells.” He turns his head to Sehun with an evil smirk. “What’s your type? You’ve never told me about your standards before.” 

Sehun stops for a second and thinks about Baekhyun’s question. Not gonna lie, Sehun himself hasn’t ever sit and thought about what he likes or dislikes. He just flirts with the girls he finds cute and doesn’t actually do feelings. Dating has been a sensitive topic for Sehun. He had two or three girlfriends so far unlike Baekhyun. 

“I don’t know. Maybe cute and small? It actually doesn’t matter how they look as long as we understand each other.” 

Baekhyun makes a cute aw sound. “Oh, you’re so sweet Sehunie! I hope you find the one you deserve.” He can’t say the same thing for himself, though. If you ask him, Baekhyun deserve all the girls in the world yet he still hasn’t found the girl he’s looking for. No girl has ever made him felt like ‘this is the one’. 

Sehun can’t help mussing his hair a little, a shitty grin on his lips. “Look who’s talking! You _are_ sweet.” Baekhyun attempts to punch him but Sehun prevents him by holding his small hands before they reach his body. He’s way stronger than Baekhyun now and Baekhyun doesn’t like that. At all. “Be a good girl.” 

“Sehun, I swear—“ His sentence is cut off by a new voice. “Is everything alright? Is he giving you a rough time?” 

Both Baekhyun and Sehun stop fighting and turn to the owner of the voice. There’s a tall boy with a blond hair and a muscular body both of them haven’t seen before. He looks younger than them. And ready to throw a punch if Baekhyun tells him yes. 

“No!” Baekhyun screams rather loudly in reply. “No, we’re just joking around. He’s my best friend. Thanks for your concern.” 

Sehun resists the urge to roll his eyes. He can’t believe all he does is being misunderstood since he came here with Baekhyun. There was never a problem when they were both men. Well... it explains. Sehun has to be more careful around Baekhyun from now on when they’re around people so as not to being misunderstood again. 

The boy lifts his brow as if to reassure. Sehun has the need to intervene then. “We’re good, man. No need to worry.” 

“If you say so...” The boy turns fully to Baekhyun with shining eyes afterwards, completely ignoring Sehun’s presence. “I’m Lucas by the way. I’ll be around here if you feel like chatting.” He flashes Baekhyun a genuine smile which Baekhyun returns it politely. “I’m Baekhee! I’ll keep that in my mind, thanks Lucas. Bye!” 

Baekhyun takes Sehun’s arm and leaves Lucas behind to enter the not too crowded kitchen. He finally takes a deep breath and relax. “I feel like all boys are after me. Being a girl is really hard, bro.” He goes to pour himself and Sehun a drink, feeling exhausted all the attention he’s gotten since he came here. Now that he thinks about it, coming here was a mistake and he should’ve listened to Sehun’s warnings. God, why does Sehun have to be right all the time? Baekhyun is going to lend an ear to him more in the future. 

“Yeah, I noticed it. It seems like I’ll keep going to scare off them every time we go outside.” Sehun groans, feeling no different than Baekhyun. He accepts the drink Baekhyun holds out for him and gulps it down in one go. “You act like a hero, I like that. I should just stick to your side when we go outside then it’ll be alright. My herooo!” Baekhyun jumps himself onto his arms, scaring Sehun with the sudden movement yet he was fast to wrap his arms around his small body and hold him steady. Baekhyun has always been a clingy person but he usually gets more clingy when he’s drunk and it slips off Sehun’s mind how he let Baekhyun drink enough to become drunk. Now they have a big problem... Sehun really regrets coming here. 

“I’m happy to be your best friend, Sehun.” Baekhyun sighs happily into Sehun’s chest, arms wrapped around his waist tightly. _Stage one_ , Sehun notes. Trying to take his mind off of Baekhyun’s boobs poking his flat chest, Sehun watches a group of people laughing in the corner of kitchen and he realizes then that one of the boys is checking Baekhyun out with a sly look. He doesn’t know why but it angers Sehun so much that he tightens the hold around Baekhyun’s body and changes their position, pressing Baekhyun against the wall instead. 

Baekhyun makes a surprised sound, “Oh? What’s wrong, Sehunie?” 

“Nothing. You feel good? Wanna go back to our apartment?” Sehun asks as Baekhyun withdraws his hug, but they’re still holding onto each other. Sehun has never liked the parties, only there because of Baekhyun, having the need to prevent his friend waking up to an unknown place or getting into trouble. He doesn’t want him to get hurt so he needs to be with him when he goes to a party. But partying has been an essential thing in Baekhyun’s life. 

“Oooh, that question feels like an invitation. Take it easy, boy.” Baekhyun giggles drunkenly, moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Sehun rolls his eyes this time. He decides to join his little game, though. It wouldn’t hurt him. “Are you playing hard to get, baby?” He leans down to whisper in Baekhyun’s ear, voice comes out deep and sexy. 

Baekhyun gasps. “Shit. T-That was hot. Usually I’m the one who says that line but it felt nice hearing it from someone else.” 

“I become someone else now? Geez, it hurt.” Sehun puts his hand on his chest where his heart is jokingly. It makes Baekhyun whine in protest. “Nooo! You’re my everything.” 

“Romantic.” Sehun smiles at him. 

“Shut up. I’m hungry.” Baekhyun replies with a pout, pulling away from Sehun completely. _Stage two_ , Sehun counts in his mind. “Let me check out the refrigerator.” Although Sehun is pretty sure there’s nothing eatable in it, he checks out anyway. Just like he guessed, the refrigerator is full with drinks and there’s no food. “Baek, I’m gonna look around for something to eat. I remember seeing junk foods inside. Stay here, okay?” 

Baekhyun nods his head in a cute way and promises to wait for him, so Sehun leaves the kitchen. He tries to remember where he saw the junk foods as he wanders around the house, looking for anything to eat. It’s too hard to move forward with a wild crowd dancing really close to each other, blocking his way. Sehun had a difficult time passing through them but he somewhat managed to do it and scanned the room with his sharp eyes. Sehun doesn’t know how much time passed till he found an unopened chips that Baekhyun likes its flavor. However, it seems like Baekhyun found himself someone to kill the time by the time Sehun comes back. Baekhyun’s talking to the same boy Sehun saw checking him out. Sehun senses something is not right when he realizes how uncomfortable Baekhyun looks. As if Baekhyun feels him, their eyes meet and Sehun sees red the moment the boy puts a hand on Baekhyun’s hip even though Baekhyun takes a step back from the touch. He drops the chips on his way to push the boy away from Baekhyun, losing his control. “Get the fuck away from her!” He stands in front of Baekhyun protectively, back facing his face. 

The boy scoffs at him, “Who the fuck are you?” 

Sehun doesn’t what has gotten into him in this exactly moment but he blurts out in anger. “I’m her boyfriend, asshole. Go now!” Finally getting the message, the boy backs away and gets out of the kitchen in defeat. Sehun watches him disappearing their sight until he turns to Baekhyun who’s clutching on his arm. He didn’t even need to open his mouth as Baekhyun tells the same thing in his mind. “Let’s go home.” 

Sehun nods before entwining their hands. They exit the party and go to their apartment hand in hand. 

After two weeks of being stuck in this body, Baekhyun has gotten used to his new life and embraces it. Crying got him nowhere, so he accepted it at last. It’d go away eventually as he hopes so. 

And Baekhyun wants to experience how does it feel like being a girl as much as he can until his old body returns. Being a horny person, Baekhyun wakes up to a wetness in his underwear that morning and quickly opens up a good porn on his phone. He wants to find out how does it feel like getting off as a girl. The horniness is still the same, Baekhyun notes. But the feeling is sweeter now. His body feels like he’s in heaven. Or in the clouds. Baekhyun hasn’t been there but he bets what he’s feeling right now must be similar to it. He touches his boobs first, feeling them up and almost screaming due to the sensitivity. His nipples are so fucking sensitive. Hard and perky. “Fuck...” He whimpers softly as he caresses one of his nipples. Slowly and gently. Like how he was with girls in the past. Still, he can’t help squeezing it with his fingers and presses his empty palm against his lips before a scream goes out. He needs to be quiet in order not to wake Sehun up. But keeping quiet gets harder the more his hand lowers down until it slips in his underwear. Baekhyun’s so, so wet. Therefore, it was easy to slide a finger inside himself. He moans at the unexpected feeling, relaxing his walls. Fuck, it feels really good having something inside. And it gets even better when he starts to finger himself slowly, moving his finger in and out. He takes his other hand to his breasts and strokes them while adding a new finger inside of him. The feeling is very overwhelming. Fingering and stroking his nipples at the same time. He can’t decide where to focus. Every part of his body is sensitive to his touches. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He presses his face into the pillow to stifle his moans. He can’t hold his moans anymore. He’s close. So close. The next he knows is the sweetest feeling he’s never felt before envelopes all of his body and he sees the starts in front of his eyes for real before finally relaxing. He pulls his fingers out afterwards, feeling so tired and sleepy all of a sudden. 

Baekhyun just had the best orgasm in his entire life. 

He goes back to the sleep and doesn’t wake up until Sehun calls him to breakfast. He showers after eating his breakfast, not meeting Sehun’s eyes as he’s too ashamed to look at him because of what he did in the morning. What if Sehun heard his moans? It’s embarrassing. However, Sehun doesn’t act strange like he heard something as Baekhyun suspected and it comforts him enough to later watch a movie while drinking some beer together towards the evening. Baekhyun leans his head on Sehun’s comfy shoulders like he used to. Sehun feels much bigger than how he was used to and it feels nice hugging him. After the movie ends, Baekhyun turns some music on and begins dancing in a funny way. It has Sehun laughing. 

“Join me!” Baekhyun grabs Sehun by the hand to make him dance with him as he likes the way Sehun dances. Sehun doesn’t protest and does as he’s told, starting to dance with Baekhyun. Their laughs echo in their small apartment but they both were so drown in their little moment to care. Sehun spins Baekhyun around himself, his long hair flying through air and the scent of his shampoo fills Sehun’s nose. It smells like strawberry. Sweet. Like Baekhyun himself. _Oh_. 

“Oh.” is the reaction after Baekhyun bumps into Sehun’s chest. He lets out a whimper at the sensation. Fuck his sensitive nipples. He can’t believe he moaned in front of his best friend. Sehun stops his movements when he sees the look on Baekhyun’s face as he moans. Parted lips and hazy eyes. Sehun couldn’t make out the meaning behind this look. 

But he _does_ after he unintentionally brushes their chest when he tries to move aside. Baekhyun moans louder this time. _It’s lust_. “Fuck, Sehun. Do it again.” The words escape his mouth without a second thought. Baekhyun has always thought with his dick when he gets horny. However, he doesn’t have a dick now, but anyways. It feels much better now than having a dick only. Sehun listens to him, well, because why not? He does it again, pressing Baekhyun against himself deeper this time. The friction feels good for both of them. 

Baekhyun loses himself in Sehun’s arms, making both fall onto the couch with Baekhyun on his Sehun’s lap. “Baekhyun.” is the last thing he hears before Sehun pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. The kiss is full of tongues and salivas. They try to find a rhythm between hurried kisses as it’s their first time tasting each other. Baekhyun cups Sehun’s face with both of his hands while Sehun wraps them around his waist. It amazes Baekhyun that he’s able to feel Sehun hardening under him. His erection is right under his ass, poking through Baekhyun’s thin shorts. Feeling so hot, Baekhyun starts to grind himself down on Sehun’s clothed dick. Sehun moans out his name. “Stop, stop.” Baekhyun immediately stops, ready to be rejected. Yet, the rejection he imagines never comes. “Let’s go to my bed.” 

Baekhyun makes an attempt to sit up but Sehun acts fast and lifts him up easily instead, leading them to his room without disconnecting their lips. Baekhyun gets rid of his clothes during the way, only his underwear stays on. Lying him gently on his bed, Sehun hurriedly takes his own clothes off, throwing them recklessly. Baekhyun studies carefully his best friend’s breathtaking body, enjoying the view until Sehun hovers over him and leans down. “You don’t have any idea how hot you look right now.” 

Baekhyun groans at how sexy his voice sounds and at the way Sehun licking his way down to his breasts. “Haven’t seen anyone hotter than you, Baek.” He nuzzles his nose between Baekhyun’s breasts and smells the heady scent that Baekhyun has. Baekhyun feels himself wetting for Sehun. “So beautiful.” Sehun pulls away only to admire Baekhyun’s body with his eyes, sighing to himself as he takes in the sight right beneath him. “Wanna fuck you so bad.” 

Baekhyun nearly screams. “Yeah, please fuck me Sehun! I need it.” 

This finally sets him in motion and Sehun pulls Baekhyun’s underwear down hurriedly, getting rid of the last piece. With flushed cheeks, Baekhyun spreads his legs invitingly. Sehun takes a deep breath. “Fuck, your pussy is so wet. All for me?” He lays down on the bed between Baekhyun’s legs, grabbing him by the back of his thick thighs to get him closer, settled right in front of Baekhyun’s throbbing pussy. Baekhyun gasps at what Sehun just said. It shouldn’t turn him on this much. But fuck... “I asked you a question, Baek. Answer me.” 

Baekhyun can’t believe Sehun wants him to say it aloud. “Yes!” He cries out in lust at the first lick he feels. “All for you.” Sehun starts eating him out like he’s a real meal that tastes so good, making slurping sounds like he’s enjoying and he, indeed, enjoys it. All Baekhyun does is scream his name while Sehun’s savoring him whole, adding fingers between his tongue. By the time he raises himself, Baekhyun’s a mess already. So, that was what the girls felt when he ate them out, huh? It was fucking insane. Whole thing was fucking insane but he won’t back away now. 

“Get on your knees.” 

Baekhyun obeys, getting on his knees with shaking legs. He waits impatiently for Sehun to take out a condom from his drawer and rolls it on his hard cock. “Tell me if it hurts.” Sehun warns before aligns the tip of his cock into Baekhyun’s hole. 

“God damn it, Sehun, just put it in!” 

Sehun slides his cock in and Baekhyun lets out the most satisfying moan. “Oh... my... god...” He breathes in, trying to adjust to the new feeling when Sehun stays still inside him. It can’t be compared to any feeling Baekhyun had before during sex. “Move. Y-You can move, Sehun.” It even feels better than fingering himself. Nothing could top this feeling. He feels so fucking full. Full with Sehun. “Fuck! You’re so big.” Of course he knows Sehun has a big dick as he’s seen it several times because they’re living together. But he’d never got it inside him… So yeah, Baekhyun feels like he’s about to faint because of what he’s feeling right now. There’s no word that could describe how good he feels. 

“Let me show you how I fuck.” Sehun whispers before beginning to thrust into him. Baekhyun screams loudly in lust, his vision going dark. The way Sehun’s gripping his ass, his fingers digging into the soft flesh and spreading his cheeks wide for his cock is too much. Baekhyun would have fell face down on the bed if it wasn’t for Sehun’s tight hold.

His thrusts become faster for Baekhyun to follow when he finally finds a brutal pace, moving Baekhyun’s hips against his cock. “You feel amazing, Baek.” Sehun lets out a groan as he watches the way Baekhyun’s ass jiggles every time he pounds into him, can’t help spanking a few times to watch it wiggle. 

Baekhyun is a moaning mess with Sehun’s cock inside him, series of ahs coming out as Sehun keeps fucking him, harder and faster. “You fuck me so good, Sehun. I’m—uh— so close. M-Make me come. Please!” He feels so so needy. Sehun’s cock isn’t enough. He finds out what was missing when Sehun leans over and thumbs at his nipples, pinching them. Baekhyun cries out desperately. “Sehun, Sehun, Sehun.” He reaches for one of his hands on his nipples and takes it to his mouth, starts sucking on his fingers to stifle his screams or else their neighbors will surely call the police. “Suck my fingers like how you’d suck my dick. Damn, your small lips would look nice around it.” Baekhyun closes his eyes at the image in his mind, leaking with every dirty words Sehun mutters. He’s never sucked a dick before, hell, he’s never even thought about it but he definitely wants to suck Sehun’s dick right now even though he’s not good at it. He wants to make him feel good. He wants to feel him inside his mouth. 

Baekhyun reaches his climax when Sehun thrusts so deep that he feels every pulse of his cock, falling face down on the pillow which smells heavily of Sehun. 

Sehun pulls his cock out of Baekhyun’s hole, ripping the condom off quickly, jerking off. “Wait.” Baekhyun croaks out when he realizes Sehun’s close, crawling towards him on his knees and stops right in front of Sehun’s leaking cock. “Cum inside my mouth.” 

“Fuck, Baekhyun. You sure?” 

Baekhyun gives his answer by taking the tip of his cock into his hot mouth. It didn’t feel strange as he thought it’d be. In fact, Baekhyun kinda likes the weight of it the more he takes more into his mouth. Sehun helps him by grabbing Baekhyun’s long hair to move his head in rhythm, fucking his mouth. It isn’t the best blowjob Sehun has ever had but it is the mouth of Baekhyun that gives him pleasure. It is the exciting feeling of knowing it’s Baekhyun sucking his dick that gives him the pleasure. 

“I’m—“ Sehun couldn’t finish his sentence, suddenly coming down Baekhyun’s throat with a loud moan right when Baekhyun rubs his balls. 

Baekhyun almost chokes while swallowing his cum, pulling Sehun’s cock out of his mouth and letting his limp body fall onto the bed. He feels too tired to get up and clean himself. Probably sharing the same idea, Sehun lays beside him exhaustingly, chest moving up and down. 

“Was it good?” He hears Sehun asking in a soft and caring voice, facing Baekhyun. “It was perfect.” Baekhyun replies with a grin, turning on his side to face him as well. Sehun takes a deep sigh as he stares at Baekhyun’s flushed cheeks, swollen lips and shining eyes. He looks breathtaking after the heady sex they had. Sehun can’t help reaching out to stroke his waistline gently before asking another question. “Did it hurt?” 

Baekhyun shakes his head, feeling so warm in the stomach all of a sudden. He feels even warmer when Sehun pulls him closer to his chest, wrapping his hands around him tightly and bidding him a good night after planting a kiss on his hair. 

Baekhyun happily closes his eyes. 

Baekhyun wakes up to Sehun’s handsome face, still feeling dead tired and sore. He expects to be naked considering, well, the last night. But Sehun probably woke up in the middle of the night and put one of his t-shirts on him along with an underwear. Baekhyun waits for a feeling to hit him, or jolt, when he looks at Sehun’s naked torso. A sick feeling. To his surprise, he doesn’t feel sick. Just a little weird feeling after you had sex with a close friend. A really, really close friend. A boy friend. Baekhyun tries to remember one of them ever saying ‘no homo’ before or during the sex. Because, well, no homo when one of them is in a girl body, right? It shouldn’t be considered as a gay sex. Baekhyun’s not gay and neither is Sehun. It just felt the right thing to do at the moment and they went with the flow. It shouldn’t be a problem as long as they feel pleasure, okay?

_He’s not gay._

But when he studies Sehun’s flawless features, he can’t help feeling a little bit gay for his best friend. 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to think about the meaning of all of this, so he decides to ignore them as much as he can until the right time comes. Instead, he leans down to peck Sehun’s plush lips softly. It creates a fireworks in his stomach to his surprise. 

Sehun stirs awake when he feels Baekhyun’s lips against his, a smile finding its way to his lips. “Good morning, sunshine.” 

Baekhyun giggles at the nickname and straddles Sehun’s lap easily. “Good morning to you and your gorgeous dick.” He doesn’t why but he feels very confident all of a sudden. Maybe it’s related to being in a girl body so that he doesn’t have to face the reality now. Sehun twitches under him when Baekhyun grinds down on his lap, making Baekhyun smile proudly. “You’re so horny,” He sighs as Baekhyun lowers down till he meets Sehun’s cock through his briefs. “I’m always horny.” Baekhyun says before pulling his soft cock out, studying it carefully and measuring with his small hands. It’s definitely big even when it’s not fully erect. And it looks good. Veiny. Thick. Baekhyun has started to like dicks. No, only Sehun’s dick. The only dick he’d suck would be Sehun’s. And, well, he _did_ that the other night. It still feels unbelievable. 

“Like what you see?” Sehun teases after a whole minute of Baekhyun admiring Sehun’s cock with his eyes and hands. Baekhyun finally takes action when he hears Sehun, slowly taking his now half-hard dick into his mouth and sucking it to its full hardness. Sehun gets hard unbelievably fast thanks to Baekhyun’s little tongue. Seeing his small lips stretching around Sehun’s dick is a beautiful sight to see, really. He enjoys watching Baekhyun trying his best to give him a good blowjob. It’s cute, Sehun thinks. How he makes an effort to take all of his cock into his small mouth and give Sehun pleasure. Sehun’d come either way even though Baekhyun sucks at it, but he’s not so bad, because hell, the sight in front of him is very hot. He wants to commit it to his memory forever. 

“Does it feel good?” Baekhyun pulls Sehun’s cock out of his mouth for a second to ask, stroking while waiting for an answer from Sehun. “Fuck yes, Baek.” Sehun gulps seeing the way Baekhyun looks at him, wide innocent eyes despite the thing he’s doing right now. He gives him a satisfied smile, then licking all along his dick before taking all of it inside his mouth. Sehun moans loudly in relief. When Baekhyun starts bobbing his head up and down, Sehun grabs a fistful of his hair to prevent them getting in the way. Few minutes later, Baekhyun’s jaw start to ache and his movements slow down. Sehun realizes it, pulling Baekhyun away from his cock. “Your throat must be sore from last night. Let me do it myself.” 

But Baekhyun protests and begins to jerk him off, wanting to relieve Sehun. Seconds later, Sehun’s cumming all over his hands, some landing on Baekhyun’s chin. “Oh, I’m sorry!” He grabs a napkin from his drawer, wiping Baekhyun’s chin and hands off gently while Baekhyun’s giggling. “I want you to eat me out later. Now I’m so fucking hungry.” 

Sehun smiles lovingly at him. “Let’s go eat something. Wanna take you to the new coffee shop I’ve recently discovered. You’ll love their pastries!” How can Baekhyun say no when his best friend sounds like an excited kid? He can’t absolutely say no to his stupid cute puppy face. So they get up from the bed with giggles echoing in the room and start to get ready between tickling each other. Baekhyun steals one of Sehun’s shirts because, well, ‘ _apparently’_ all of his women t-shirts got dirty. They decided to go shopping after breakfast while on their way, holding each other’s hands. Sehun takes him to a cute coffee shop as he promised and orders for both of them, knowing what Baekhyun likes the back of his hand. Baekhyun trusts Sehun’s taste and later he turns out to be right when their orders come. He even gets Baekhyun a strawberry pastry before they leave the place. Baekhyun thanks him with a kiss on the lips. 

They enter the first store they see that sells women clothes. Sehun seems more excited than Baekhyun himself when he’s wandering around the store, showing Baekhyun the clothes he finds cute and thinks might suit him. “Oh Baek, you should try this!” He points out a pink mini skirt. Baekhyun checks out the size of it. “I don’t have to try now that I know my size. It should probably fit me.” 

Sehun rolls his eyes with a cheeky smile. “Lazy ass.” 

Baekhyun bites his shoulder. “But you like my ass.” He turns around to wiggle his ass and it’s when that he notices one of his best friends, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. However, Sehun doesn’t seem to realize their friends are few meters away from them as he gropes his ass in the middle of the store shamelessly. It’s one of the things they do even before Baekhyun turned into a girl. They have a thing for their butts and whenever they see the opportunity, they tend to bite or spank each other’s butts. Well, from the way Chanyeol’s eyes widen at the act, it doesn’t come out so normal. Oh, right. Baekhyun’s a girl now. It explains the weird eye contact with Chanyeol who has now a cheeky grin on his face. That asshole, Baekhyun thinks. 

“What’s wrong?” Sehun asks as he comes closer to hug him from behind and he gets his answer when he notices their friends coming towards them. He immediately steps back but they definitely saw the movement. Chanyeol’s eyes tell everything. 

“Hey, little birdies! What a beautiful coincidence to bump into you here.” Chanyeol chirps as they stop right in front of them, one arm still slinging over Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Yeah, what a beautiful coincidence.” Sehun mumbles under his breath in a mocking way which receives a glare from Baekhyun. 

“Hi, Chanyeol!” He says excitedly like he actually doesn’t want to punch that stupid grin off of his face. Baekhyun sees the glares Kyungsoo’s sending to Chanyeol, he must’ve noticed too because he introduces them to each other afterwards. “Kyungsoo, this is Baekhyun’s cousin, Baekhee. I told you about her, remember? Baekhee, this is Kyungsoo. He’s very close with Baekhyun.” 

“Oh yeah? Baekhyun had mentioned his names from time to time! It’s nice to finally meet you, Kyungsoo.” 

As if they haven’t texted each other last week, Baekhyun shakes hands with him. It was funny how they talked about Baekhee in the group chat Baekhyun was in. 

Kyungsoo gives him a warm smile in return and Baekhyun resists the urge to pinch his squishy cheeks like he used to. 

“Sooo...” Chanyeol’s eyes go between him and Sehun pointedly. “Are you two on a date?” He lifts his eyebrows cheekily. 

“Are you?” Sehun responds immediately and Chanyeol stops smiling, taking off his arms. Baekhyun watches the scene in front of him. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo make an eye contact which Baekhyun doesn’t quite understand. And then Chanyeol says rather loudly, “No, dude! Of course it’s not a date. We’re just hanging out.” 

Kyungsoo looks at him in disbelief. “You know what, Chanyeol? Fuck you. I’m going home. I’m sick of your denial shit.” 

“Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo! No, wait!” Chanyeol calls for him but Kyungsoo’s already gone. “I, uh, gotta go. See you later, bye!” With that, Chanyeol goes after him, leaving them alone. 

“What was that?” Baekhyun turns around to face Sehun with a confused look. He couldn’t exactly understand the sudden outburst of anger. Sehun shrugs his shoulder as he wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s waist to lead them to the cashier to pay for what they chose. “It’s just Chanyeol being an asshole. They’ll make it up.” He pauses. “Eventually.” 

“I hope so... They’re very good best friends.” 

Sehun chuckles at that. “Yeah, I agree. Let’s not talk about them, though. I can’t wait to see you in that skirt.” He leans down to whisper the last sentence in Baekhyun’s ear, planting a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling away. A sweet blush spreads across Baekhyun’s cheeks as he imagines himself in the skirt, bouncing up and down on Sehun’s lap. Is it getting hot here or..? He comes to himself when he realizes the cashier’s attempting to flirt with Sehun right in front of him. Well, Baekhyun has always been a jealous person since he was born. 

“Hurry up, baby. We have a lot of things to buy.” He snuggles into Sehun’s chest like a kitten, rubbing his head. He hates it when their loved ones aren’t paying attention to him. He admits that he loves attention. Especially the attention coming from Sehun. 

“Alright. We’re almost done here.” Sehun knows Baekhyun by heart, it’s been always easy to detect the jealousy on him. Baekhyun isn’t very subtle sometimes. “Let’s go to a different store. I didn’t like this brand.” Baekhyun pulls him by the hand to the exit once he pays for the skirt. 

At the end of the day, they return home with lots of bags in their hands. Both of them throw themselves on the couch exhaustingly once they enter their small apartment and Baekhyun falls fast asleep on Sehun’s chest that night. 

The next day Jongin comes their apartment to play some games with Sehun like they used to. Baekhyun knows Jongin is Sehun’s best buddy after himself, Baekhyun is of course Sehun’s first priority, but he can’t stop feeling a little bit jealous as he watches them playing games as if Baekhyun’s not here, making jokes which only they can understand. So, feeling bored and out, he also invites Chanyeol over to play against the duo. However, it happens to be Sehun’s turn to be jealous when Chanyeol arrives and not leaving Baekhyun’s side a bit, going with him everywhere. Sehun didn’t like that. He did everything to became a duo with Baekhyun and finally in the end the others couldn’t stand his stubborn ass and gave up. 

It’s because Baekhyun and Sehun are really good when they’re together. They’re _better_ together. So yeah, they beat the shit out of Chanyeol and Jongin that the other duo had to give up playing after five defeats in a row. 

“Where did you learn to play so good, Baekhee? You really got me shocked.” 

Baekhyun laughs at the face Jongin’s giving him. “I learned from Baekhyunie. He’s a real gamer! I respect him a lot.” He couldn’t pass the opportunity to compliment himself, dude. Only Sehun knows the truth, and well, he’s trying to hide his laugh behind his hands. “Speaking of Baekhyun, I miss his ugly face.” Chanyeol sighs. 

“Hey! He’s so handsome, okay?” Baekhyun whines once he hears what his friend said about himself. He’s definitely gonna punch him in the face when his old body returns. 

“Anyways,” Chanyeol changes the subject, looking at him and Sehun with an evil look. “Are you guys dating?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen in shock as he comprehends the question directed at them. “What?!” He feels all the blood rushing to his face. He couldn’t even meet Sehun’s eyes. Too embarrassed. God, he wants to bury his head. Thank god, Sehun saves him from second embarrassment. “It’s none of your business, Chanyeol.” 

“Then you guys are fucking? Baekhyun won’t like it, man.” 

“Oh my god, Yeol, shut your big mouth up!” Jongin slaps his head to shut him up and shoots Baekhyun an apologetic look. Meanwhile, Baekhyun looks exactly like a tomato on the outside. He might die from embarrassment. He can’t quite believe Chanyeol really asked them. Baekhyun may be a person who has lots of sex and he might look shameless outside. However, he has never been the type to brag about his sex life in front of his friends. He doesn’t prefer talking about it with his friends much... Damn, Chanyeol’s a pain in the ass lately. 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, guys. I didn’t mean to pry.” Chanyeol holds up his hands as if to surrender. He checks his phone before getting up. “I should probably get going. I have a promise with someone.” 

“Oooh, alright then.” Baekhyun doesn’t know why but he has a feeling about Chanyeol keeping something from them but he’s not gonna pry into it like Chanyeol did. “Get the girl!” 

Chanyeol halts during his way to the door. “Um, yeah. Let’s hang out sometime again. Bye!” 

Jongin, Sehun and Baekhyun just look at one another for a while minute after Chanyeol leaves. Jongin is the first one to break the silence. “I can’t be the only one suspecting things, right? He acts so suspicious lately.” He pouts after speaking and Baekhyun has to hold himself from cooing at his pouty lips. 

“Yeah, he definitely hides something.” Baekhyun agrees with him. However, Sehun shrugs like it’s not a big deal and suggests that they should play another game. This time, though, Baekhyun doesn’t play with them. Instead, he clings onto him during all the time. He can’t help being so clingy when Sehun’s around. He has such a cuddly body that Baekhyun wants to cuddle with him 24/7. The good side of it is Sehun also likes the physical contact as much as Baekhyun does. He always lets Baekhyun hug him, bite him, grope him and... Yeah. They’re very close. 

Jongin seems to realize their intimacy because he takes his leave after witnessing the eyes Baekhyun’s sending to Sehun. The moment the door closes after Jongin, Baekhyun jumps onto Sehun’s lap and starts kissing him passionately. He wanted to do this since Jongin came over. They finally have a spare time for a make-out Baekhyun’s longed for and it’s enough for now to cool Baekhyun down a bit. The only thing that can cool him down is Sehun. And possibly his lips. His tongue licking inside of Baekhyun’s mouth. His rough hands roaming all over his body. His cock poking Baekhyun’s ass. All of him. He only needs Sehun. 

Baekhyun pulls away with a weak cry. “Take me to your bed. I wanna show you something.” 

Sehun nibs at his neck playfully. “Hm, okay. Hold me tight, baby.” Baekhyun does as he’s told and wraps his hands around Sehun’s neck securely, his legs around his waist as he carries him to his room. Sehun holds him tight during the way, not loosening his hold a bit. He falls onto his bed with Baekhyun’s still on his lap, kissing him hungrily. 

“Take off your clothes.” Baekhyun tells him after breaking the kiss, raising himself to a sitting position. Sehun hurriedly gets rid of his clothes, not wasting any minute. “Sit and watch.” 

Sehun listens again, leaning his back against his headboard. “Baek, why—“ His sentence is cut off by the view in front of him, Baekhyun stripping his clothes off and revealing his pretty black lace lingerie. Sehun’s breath caught in his throat, his lips parted in shock. “Wow. Baek, fuck... When did you get these?” 

Baekhyun smirks at his reaction. “Remember when I told I had to pee while you were looking for something in the mall. I actually went to buy these. Do you like my surprise?” 

“I-I love it!” Sehun’s answer comes almost immediately. The way he sputtered was so adorable in Baekhyun’s eyes. He can’t help leaning down to steal a kiss from Sehun’s parted lips, but Sehun instantly grabs him by his waist to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. “You’re the hottest person I’ve ever met.” is the last thing Baekhyun hears before Sehun slotting their lips together. 

Baekhyun loses himself in the moment. It just feels so good to have Sehun to himself. It feels so good to be kissed by Sehun. To be taken care of by Sehun. To be admired by Sehun. To be loved by Sehun. Baekhyun just loves everything he does. He’s so full of love it’s unbelievable.

“Let me ride you.” He says when Sehun begins kissing from his neck to his chest, licking his skin along the way. He unties Baekhyun’s bra after a whole minute of admiration, freeing his squishy boobs. Sehun doesn’t reply him as he’s suddenly very busy with Baekhyun’s boobs, nuzzling his head between them, Sehun groans. He thinks that no matter what he does, he won’t ever feel satisfied. He’ll always want a part of Baekhyun. And it won’t be enough because he’ll want all of him then. Baekhyun is all he wants and Sehun can’t think anything else but him. 

“You were made for me.” He murmurs before taking Baekhyun’s nipple into his hot mouth, sucking on it while his empty hand is playing with the other nipple. Baekhyun whimpers at the pinch, Sehun rolling his nipple with two of his fingers. “Fuck, fuck!” The way Sehun’s playing with his nipples is driving him crazy and he doesn’t know which contact actually makes him whimper. Maybe both, Baekhyun can’t decide. Either way, he feels amazing. Sehun knows how to use his tongue and fingers. 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun has his one hand wrapped around Sehun’s cock underneath him, stroking it to its full hardness as Sehun enjoys himself. “I’m not gonna ride you if you doesn’t stop fucking my nipples, Sehun. Please.” He really begs him to stop because it feels extremely good to handle. Sehun stops his movements so unwillingly, taking Baekhyun’s panties off. “Okay, okay.” 

Baekhyun smiles at him but Sehun isn’t looking at him, instead looking at his masterpiece, pleased smile on his face. Baekhyun rolls his eyes as he watches Sehun rolls the condom on his cock, then lubing it up with Baekhyun’s spit. It was so fucking hot that Baekhyun couldn’t wait any longer and shoves Sehun’s cock inside himself at once. They both moan at the same time. “Oh my god, Sehun. Hold my hand.” He needs to hold something. Preferably Sehun’s big hands. 

And Sehun doesn’t need to be told twice. He entwines their fingers, smiling fondly at him as he does so. “Come here. I wanna kiss you.” This time Baekhyun does obey and leans in to press their lips together in a soft kiss. They kiss like there’s no tomorrow, like this is the only thing they know and like they were born to hold and kiss each other only. Nothing has ever made Baekhyun feel this completed. Full. Nothing has ever felt like this good before and Baekhyun doesn’t know why he hasn’t realized it sooner in the past. Because fuck. He’s so in love with Sehun that he thinks his heart is about to explode because of all the love he’s holding inside. Oh. He is in love. Like really in love. So fucking in love. With his best friend. With the person who has been always by his side no matter what. With his favorite person. 

Oh god, why does it feel so good now that he’s finally realized his feelings? And why does it feel like they’re making love instead of fucking? 

“You’re so beautiful.” Sehun is panting when they break the kiss to breathe. “Taking my cock so good.” He thrusts into Baekhyun, making him scream in lust. “Ride me, baby. Show me how you like taking my cock.” 

Baekhyun cries out as he begins to jump up and down on his cock with shaky legs, getting support from Sehun’s hold. “Tell me how you feel, Baek. I wanna hear your cute voice.” Sehun licks a fat stripe up his neck. Baekhyun shudders. “F-Feel perfect, ngh... I—uh—I always feel perfect when I’m with you!” Admitting it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Despite a halt, Sehun keeps meeting Baekhyun’s thrusts. Hearing it from Baekhyun does things to him that Sehun has yet to figure out. However, he doesn’t want to misinterpret. So he ignores the feelings that bubble up in his chest and thrusts harder into Baekhyun, sound of skin against skin echoing in the room and their breaths mingling. 

“Say my name while you bounce your ass on my cock.” 

Baekhyun screams. “Sehun! Sehun, ahh Sehun.” He can’t keep up with the pace, letting Sehun move his hips up and down. When his legs start getting tired, he gives up jumping and begins riding him for real. Meanwhile, Sehun is busy with peppering Baekhyun’s face with sweet kisses to show him how loved he is. “Love your voice.” He whispers in his ear after licking his earlobe. “Love my name when you’re the one saying it.” 

“Sehun...” Baekhyun cries out because of the feelings bubbling up in his chest. “I can’t— I’m so, so close. Please.” He can’t take it anymore. It’s too much. Sehun is too much. 

“Come for me, Baekie.” Sehun nibs at his neck, squeezing his ass. “My Baekie.” 

Baekhyun comes first with a loud moan of Sehun’s name when Sehun buries his cock deep inside of him. Sehun follows soon after, thrusting a few times before releasing his cum inside the condom. Baekhyun throws himself onto his chest tiredly and they stay like this for a while to gather their breath. Sehun rubs Baekhyun’s naked back soothingly during the time, making him almost fall asleep right there but first Sehun needs to pull his soft cock out, then they need to clean themselves and put some clothes on. 

“Sehunie, I’m sooo tired.” Baekhyun whines when Sehun lifts him up so that he can pull his cock out. “Want me to wash you? You little baby.” Baekhyun nods immediately and the sudden respond makes Sehun laugh a bit. Baekhyun is so adorable. 

He stays quiet during all the time in the shower, letting Sehun wash his hair and body, then drying his hair after combing them carefully not to hurt him. He is certain now that it feels really good to be taken care of by Sehun himself. He watches him quietly and thinks about how in love he is. He doesn’t know what to do with his feelings. 

Sehun just picks him up and carries him to his own bed, then lying down beside him. Baekhyun immediately cuddles him but not before planting a kiss on Sehun’s jaw. “Good night, Sehunie.” 

Sehun kisses on top of his head. “Good night, Baek.” 

A moment of silence. Baekhyun waits, waits and waits for the feeling to go away but it doesn’t. The words escape his mouth without even giving Baekhyun a chance to hold back. “Sehun, I love you.” 

Sehun’s reply comes almost immediately, he doesn’t hesitate. “I love you, too.” 

But Baekhyun well knows their ‘I love you’s don’t actually hold the same meaning... 

Baekhyun wakes up to a stomachache that wants to kill him. At first, he thinks it’s because of the wild sex they had last night. Maybe they crossed a line and it caused an ache in his stomach, right? Oh god, he wants to stop it so bad. Why can’t it go off, man? Baekhyun just wanted to sleep five minutes more. 

Yet what he got was a big blood stain in his underwear. He screams as he sees the blood on the sheets. He made quite a mess. He doesn’t what happened! 

“Baek, baby, what’s wrong?” Sehun shoots his eyes open when he hears him screaming, voice hoarse and a worried look on his sleepy face. “I’m bleeding!” Baekhyun throws off the blanket and shows the mess he did. 

“Oh.” Sehun thinks it looks like a crime scene. “I think you got your period.” 

“What am I gonna do now? It hurts so fucking bad, Sehun. Please help me.” He suddenly starts crying, not even himself expecting it coming. He cries and cries because no pain he was once in has compared to what he’s feeling right now. Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do beside crying his eyes out. Sehun immediately pulls him into his chest and hugs his small body close as Baekhyun continues crying. “Hey, don’t cry. Don’t cry, Baekhyunie. I’m here and it’s gonna be alright, okay?” 

Of course, Sehun rushes to help him and he gives him a painkiller first, then he goes out to get the necessity things. They turn out to be a packet of sanitary pad, a packet of tampons in case Baekhyun doesn’t prefer wearing a pad because well, he doesn’t know which one is the better, and a hot water bag with some meds. Sehun keeps him warm all day, both inside and outside. Thanks to him, Baekhyun makes it out alive that day. 

Following days go by almost the same except he bleeds less and the pain decreases within time and of course Sehun is always there to make sure he’s okay. Baekhyun thinks he might have gone to hell because that pain wasn’t normal, man. He really respects all the women who have been went through that pain... Baekhyun’s convinced he’s seen the hell. 

He wouldn’t have survived were it not for Sehun. And god, oh god, he fucking loves him. Baekhyun thought it’d be impossible to love him more but each day he wakes up and realizes he loves him more than the other day. It is so unbelievable yet amazing. Baekhyun has never been in love before and he’s glad the one he’s fallen in love with is his Sehun, his best friend that knows him better than anyone else. 

“How are you feeling today, princess?” 

Sehun comes behind him to wrap his hands around his belly, rubbing there softly while he asks. Baekhyun hums, feeling comfortable in his arms. He’s never been this happy in his life before. Sehun makes him happy. It seems that Sehun was all he needed in his life. He didn’t know what true happiness is before he walks into his life like he always belongs there. “Great. My period’s officially over and I can’t wait for you to fuck me.” He presses his ass against Sehun’s groin on purpose and gains a grunt from him. “Hey, slow down. We have all the time. I actually have an idea.” He continues when Baekhyun nods his head to indicate he’s listening. “Tiffany just invited me to her birthday party. We can go there together if you want.” 

They’ve been in their apartment throughout the horrible week and honestly Baekhyun couldn’t wait to go out and have some fun. So, he doesn’t even think about it. “I’m in, baby. I’m gonna be the most beautiful girl in the party.” He winks at Sehun and they laugh together. But Sehun wanted to correct him so he turns Baekhyun around himself to face him. He looks him in the eyes as he says, “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. You don’t need to try anything. You’re beautiful as you are.” 

“Oh, Sehunie.” Baekhyun buries his head into Sehun’s chest to hide his teary eyes as he hugs him. Fuck. Why does Sehun have to be so nice to him? He can’t make him fall in love with him more, it’s so unfair. Sehun doesn’t love him like the way Baekhyun wants it and most probably he won’t ever love him because sooner or later he’s gonna be old Baekhyun. What happens when his real body returns? Sehun won’t kiss him, call him pretty names and he won’t ever fuck him again. Baekhyun now realizes how fucked up a situation he’s in. He’s fucked up. He needs to get rid of his own feelings as soon as possible in order not to get hurt. Because, in the end, Baekhyun will be the one who gets hurt if he can’t let his emotion go away. 

“Now get ready. Chanyeol will be here in half an hour to drive us to the party.” Sehun spanks his ass before withdrawing their hug, planting a wet kiss on his forehead. “Please don’t be so sexy.” 

“I’ll try not to be so sexy but you see, I’m sexy as fuck without even trying.” Baekhyun wiggles his ass playfully when he turns his back to Sehun to go back to his room. Sehun groans at the thought of possible men he’ll have to scare off tonight. He was fine with the old Baekhyun when he was a boy, there wasn’t much to look at. Girl Baekhyun is, however, too much for Sehun’s own good. There are lots of things to look at... And Sehun still doesn’t know how to handle the girl version of him. He wants his Baekhyun back. 

In front of the mirror in his room, Baekhyun is trying some of his limited clothes to find something nice for the party. He’s pretty sure every girl attending to the party will be good-looking as he knows Tiffany and her circle of friends. Baekhyun needs to look good as well. Otherwise, girls give him looks that make him feel anxious. Oh and he’s going with Sehun. As his girlfriend. Even though they’ve never really talked about dating, they settled with it mutually. It is better this way when explaining their deal to others. Anyways, Baekhyun doesn’t want to think too deep. Knowing the girls Sehun hooked up in the past, Baekhyun really needs to look pretty so as not to bring shame on Sehun. He doesn’t want to hear from others that Sehun comes along with a loser or he doesn’t want anyone to say something like Baekhyun looks like a slob behind his back. So yeah, he tries his best to look pretty as possible, even wearing the only lipstick he has got. 

In the end, Baekhyun looks presentable enough for Tiffany’s birthday party, uh, despite not having a high heels. 

“I think we should get her a high heels, it’ll complete her outfit.” Chanyeol states like he’s some stylist. But Sehun doesn’t agree with him. “She looks good even without having them.” 

“At least get her low heels, bro.” 

Baekhyun has never worn a high heels before, but he hopes wearing a low heels shouldn’t be too hard to walk in them unlike high heels, right? “Why not?” He suddenly joins Sehun and Chanyeol’s bickering, interrupting them. Their eyes turn to him. “It’ll complete my outfit like Chanyeol said. I can’t show up to the party in sneakers, Sehun. Tifanny would kill me.” 

So, this was how they decided to stop at a near mall and get himself a pair of black low heels that completes his outfit perfectly. Baekhyun realizes a little bit late that wearing heels is not the hardest part, though. The hardest part is walking in heels, man. This is the part Baekhyun’s having a hard time with it. Baekhyun is sure he looks like a fucking idiot while walking next to Sehun, clinging onto his arm tightly not to lose his balance. He’ll get used to it eventually, the seller comforted him. Baekhyun hopes it’ll be like what she said even though he’s not so sure about it. He never imagines walking with heels would be this hard. Apparently, yes, it was that hard. 

“You’re doing great, really.” Sehun distracts him from his thoughts by whispering in his ear to make himself heard, a subtle smile on his face. Baekhyun sends him a glare. “It’s not funny. At all. I’m trying my very best to walk straight right here, don’t distract me.” 

Sehun chuckles at that. “You know, you don’t actually look like an idiot. Don’t try too hard.” 

“Then why is everybody looking at me like that? I don’t understand.” Baekhyun scoffs, purposely making an eye contact with a girl who’s been checking him out since he walked in. “Because you’re so pretty, this is why.” 

Baekhyun stops walking for a second. “Wait, are you serious? You’re kidding, right?” He must be kidding because there’s no way people are looking at him because of this reason. He doesn’t look stunning. He’s never seen anyone dressing uglier than him. He’s only in a simple black sleeveless dress. It can’t be the reason. 

“Well, maybe they’re jealous of you. This might be another reason why they’re looking at you. Don’t mind them.” Sehun leans down a bit to peck his lips. 

“They will never replace you.” He slides his hand around Baekhyun’s waist. “They will never be you.” 

_Don’t say such things,_ Baekhyun thinks. _Don’t raise my hopes._

He only sighs in response as they dive into the crowd, looking for an empty place to sit. The party is hosted at Tiffany’s luxury house of course. The biggest house Baekhyun’s ever been for a college party. Tiffany’s birthday party is as special and gorgeous as herself. There are red roses and balloons everywhere, everyone looking like they came straight from a runway. Especially the girls. They look fine as hell and Baekhyun would have definitely flirted with them if he wasn’t so in love. The old Baekhyun would have drooled over them. 

But everything has changed for good. The only one he has his eyes on is Sehun. 

“You sit here and wait when I grab us some drinks, okay?” Sehun sits him on a chair in the corner of the room gently and kisses his forehead when Baekhyun nods quietly. “I’ll be here in a few minutes, babe.” Then, he leaves Baekhyun there, disappearing in the crowd they just passed through. 

Baekhyun takes out his phone instead of watching people dancing right in front of him like a loser and scrolls through his Twitter. He doesn’t know how long has passed since Sehun went or how long he’s sat there waiting for him. The only thing he knows at the moment is Sehun’s taking really long and being an impatient person, Baekhyun has begun to get bored little by little. He doesn’t know where Sehun is and knowing he won’t be able see his texts Baekhyun decides to call him at least. The stares pointing right at him start to irritate him and he wants Sehun to distract him from all those evil eyes. 

Baekhyun decides to get up and look for Sehun when a boy approaches him to ask for his number, an awful attempting at flirting that Baekhyun has ever refused. He could’ve done better, man. Not like Baekhyun would ever give him a chance but you get it. He couldn’t stand his awful attempt to get into his pants. 

He checks the kitchen first after getting through the crowd yet he couldn’t see Sehun there and he’s not answering Baekhyun’s calls either. “Fuck you, Sehun. Where are you?!” Baekhyun grumbles to himself. Sehun promised to come in a few minutes! He hates him for not keeping his promise. He’s gonna hit him several times once he finds him and— Oh, he’s right there. With a girl Baekhyun doesn’t know but seems so familiar. He must have seen her a couple of times before yet he doesn’t remember her name. 

And he certainly doesn’t like the way they’re talking with each other. They’re standing too close to Baekhyun’s liking. And they’re smiling too much as well. Baekhyun doesn’t like it. He suddenly feels so sick as he watches them that he cannot help leaving them behind to breathe some air. He needs to calm the fucking down. He can’t believe Sehun came along with him there, then promising to get them some drinks and ditching him to get into some girl’s pants. He really ditched him for another girl. “Asshole.” Fuck it, Baekhyun can’t even bring himself to curse at him. 

It’s not fair. He wants to curse at him, calling him bad names. But here he is, in the garden of Tiffany’s house, sitting on a lounge chair with a scowl on his face, doing nothing but sulking over a boy he loves and hates at the same time. Who is he fooling? He won’t ever hate Sehun. Never. It’s not even a possibility and he hates knowing it. Because, oh god, he really wants to forget, or at least ignore, his feelings for his best friend and mind his own business. He can’t handle the fact that he’s so fucking in love with his best friend. Why him? When there are all the girls and boys in the world that want to get into his pants? Why is it have to be him? Fuck his chances. 

“Hey,” A voice interrupts Baekhyun’s deep thoughts and he turns his head to the owner of the voice to encounter a intimidating-looking girl. Oh. Baekhyun knows her! Well, no, he actually doesn’t know about her name but he’s definitely seen her face before. He doesn’t remember when, though. “It’s Baekhyun, right?” She asks as she sits beside him on the lounge chair carefully, putting a healthy space between them not to disturb. 

Baekhyun almost thought she recognized him. “Huh?” He can’t help panicking a bit. 

The girl giggles when she sees the startled look on Baekhyun’s face as if he got caught. “You’re Baekhyun’s cousin, right?” 

Oh. Right. 

“Yes! Yeah, I’m his cousin, Baekhee.” He tries not to show his excitement. 

“I’m Krystal.” The girl, now Krystal, holds out his hand to him and Baekhyun quickly shakes hands with her, feeling an electric shock running through his body at the touch. It lasts a few seconds but is enough to get a little tingle. Weird, Baekhyun thinks. “I’ve seen your cousin and boyfriend around a couple of times.” 

Baekhyun sighs at the memories of him and Sehun having fun together. No hard feelings. No problems. Times when everything’s fine. When Baekhyun is in his own body. He misses those times. 

“My boyfriend.” Baekhyun repeats, testing the words in his mouth. It doesn’t feel strange as he thought. It feels like it belongs here instead. But it is actually not. “We’re not dating. I mean, we do couple things together all the time. But honestly I don’t know what we really are.” 

Krystal hums as if she understands him. “Do you like him?” 

“A lot.” His immediate answer makes her smile. “Do you think he likes you?” 

Baekhyun pouts. “No. I don’t think so. It’s very complicated. The thing between us.” 

“Well, I think you’re wrong. I saw you two. You weren’t aware of the way he’s looking at you.” Her smile widens as she thinks about it. “Believe me, I’m very perceptive and I see everything that no one is able to see. I could see the heart emojis in his eyes when he’s looking at you, you know. He must be so in love with you.” 

“Nooo, you’re kidding.” Baekhyun laughs at her words, not believing a bit. She gotta be kidding, man. It can’t be. It’s impossible because Sehun’s straight. Well, he thought he was straight before all of this, though. But no. Sehun doesn’t even like him in that way. “He fucking ditched me with a girl, you know. I saw them with my own eyes. She was looking fine as hell and look at me. I can’t even compete with her. With a girl. Fuck my life.” Soon, his laugh turns into a cry all of a sudden. An ugly cry. Baekhyun didn’t want to cry, nor expect it. It just happened. Maybe he’s been holding back. Whatever the reason, Baekhyun starts to pour out all the emotions. 

Krystal doesn’t waste a time to pull him in his arms. “What’s the matter, sweetie? Why are you crying? Tell me and I’ll take care of it.” Baekhyun just continues crying, too overwhelmed with everything going on for the past weeks. He doesn’t know what to do anymore. How to live on. Every fucking thing he knows has changed. What’s he supposed to do? The only thing he can do is cry about it as though it’d change anything at all. 

“Hey, hey.” Krystal‘s now stroking his hair while her other hand rubbing his back continuously. “Tell me what’s wrong, Baek.” She then cups his face with her hands to look at him in the eyes. There’s something in her eyes that make Baekhyun feel strange. He feels like he needs to obey. Do what she says. Do what her eyes say. 

“I’m just too overwhelmed. Everything feels so new to me. My feelings. My... body. Everything! And I can’t— I don’t know what I should do. I just want everything to go back to how they used to be so that I would be happy again.” 

She pouts in sympathy, her cold eyes get warmer when she stares at him. “Alright. I’m sorry you felt like that. But I guarantee you that things will be fine. Everything’s gonna be fine.” She plants a kiss on his forehead. “And fuck Sehun! He must be a fucking idiot to ditch someone like you. Let’s put some make-up on you and show him what he’s missing.” 

“But I don’t have any—“ 

“I have. Leave it to me.” She winks at Baekhyun before grabbing him by his hand to drag him inside. They find an empty bathroom and go in together, locking the door after themselves. “Sit here.” Krystal points at the closed toilet seat and Baekhyun obliges immediately. 

She takes out her make-up stuffs from her not so mini bag that Baekhyun has no fucking idea what they are for. “You have such pretty features.” Baekhyun blushes at her compliment. Normally, it should be the other way. He’d compliment her while they’re in the bathroom and she’d blush at him. It feels good to be the one who’s getting compliments sometimes. “You’ll thank me later.” is the last thing she says before getting to work. 

Baekhyun stays still during the time until Krystal declares that it’s done and he can look himself in the mirror. Baekhyun doesn’t know what she’s done to him and well, he has never worn a make-up before so he doesn’t know what to expect. But the reflection in the mirror meets all of his expectations. “Holy shit. Who is this? What have you done to me?” He can’t help looking at his reflection over and over. He looks so different. He didn’t know he could look that pretty with some make-up on. 

“What do you think? Like what you see?” 

“I loved it! Thank you, Krystal. You’re amazing.” 

Krystal grins knowingly. “Now go get your boy. He must be looking for you everywhere.” 

“I really don’t know how to thank you. Can you give me your number or something? I wanna treat you later.” He wants to keep her in his life forever. She gotta be the kindest girl he’s ever met. 

“Okay. Give me your phone.” Baekhyun does as he’s told and waits patiently for her to type her phone number. She hands it back when she’s done. “We’ll definitely see each other again. Enjoy the night, sweetie. Do whatever you want to do. Tell Sehun that you love him.” She leans in to kiss his cheeks. “I’m pleased to meet you.” 

“Me too! I’ll see you later, Krystal. Thanks for everything!” Baekhyun waves his hands as he unlocks the door, stealing one last glance before leaving her behind to go find Sehun. 

As if the universe loves him, he comes across Sehun’s handsome face the moment he goes to the corridor. Sehun freezes in his place when he notices him, words stuck in his throat. Baekhyun smirks proudly at the shocking look on his face, satisfied with the reaction he got. Feeling confident, he walks towards Sehun who is still staring at him with parted lips and froze in his place. “Hi, babe.” Baekhyun stands on his tiptoes to kiss him on the cheeks, forgetting completely about the thing he saw earlier. 

Sehun gulps. “Who are you? What happened to my Baek?” 

“Make-up happened.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes despite the stupid smile on his face. “Wanna go back to our place?” 

Sehun doesn’t even think about it. “Fuck yes.” 

Their lips meet the moment their apartment door closes after them, Sehun pressing Baekhyun’s petite body against the wall carefully not to hurt him. The kiss is hungry and lustful as they had to wait throughout the way to their apartment, trying to keep their hands off to themselves but obviously failed during it. It’s been fucking a week since they had sex. The longest time without having sex since they did it for the first time. Baekhyun can’t believe he misses Sehun’s length inside him that much. He misses his love bites. His sensual touches. His mouth. His taste. His everything. Everything about Sehun is perfect and Baekhyun is addicted to him. 

“I want you,” Sehun whispers, lips ghosting against his. Baekhyun closes his eyes in pleasure. “I’ve always wanted you.” He presses himself against Baekhyun, their lips brushing as he speaks. Baekhyun leans in to kiss him because he can’t handle the tease right now, yet Sehun raises his head before Baekhyun could reach. He snorts, “You’re such a tease.” It only makes Sehun chuckle. “I just wanna tell you something. I... I have something to tell you.” 

“Okay but can’t it wait? I’m super ready to drop on my knees and suck your dick right now. You can tell it later, baby.” 

Sehun sighs deeply, his warm breath up on Baekhyun’s face. “It’s very important, Baek. I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a year now.” 

Baekhyun drops to his knees despite him, fumbling with his belt and zipper hurriedly. “Uh- huh. Keep going, I’m listening.” 

“Actually no, you’re not. So please stop distracting me.” Sehun tries not to be affected by Baekhyun’s movements yet he’s failed when Baekhyun pulls out his cock from his briefs, licking his shaft from the base to the tip. “Fuck it.” Sehun gives up in the end, he could tell Baekhyun later, right? They have all the time. They have each other. Sehun could tell him any other day. Every day. 

Baekhyun’s trying his best on his knees to give Sehun pleasure by sucking him, massaging his balls. It’s cute how he’s trying so hard. Sehun can’t help running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, stroking his head to encourage him to take him into his mouth deeper. “You can fuck my mouth if you want.” Baekhyun stops for a second to say that and who is Sehun to reject? He grips his hair tightly before starting to fuck his little mouth, slowly and carefully not to hurt him. Baekhyun just opens his mouth wider, loving the fullness inside his mouth. He hadn’t thought sucking a dick would be so entertaining. No, it wouldn’t be so entertaining if it wasn’t for Sehun. 

He wouldn’t be on his knees right now if he wasn’t so in love with him. 

Sehun stops fucking his mouth when he realizes how hard it gets for Baekhyun to open his mouth. It seems like his jaw is starting to ache. “Let’s go to my room and I’ll take care of you there.” Getting back on his feet, Baekhyun quickly wraps his arm around Sehun’s nape as he lifts him up to take them to his own room. Baekhyun keeps kissing, biting, licking Sehun’s neck during the way. “Sehunie,” He whimpers longly in Sehun’s ear when he puts him down on his bed gently, hands wandering down his thighs. “Baby.” He replies with a kiss inside of Baekhyun’s thigh, lifting up his dress for access. Baekhyun’s whimper gets louder this time when Sehun kisses him through his panties. “Take it off. Take all of it off! I want you.” He gasps as Sehun does what he’s told without wasting a second. “I need you...” 

Sehun leans down to press their lips together in a passionate kiss that lasts for too long. Baekhyun has no problem with that. He’d just kiss, kiss and kiss with him forever. He’d do nothing else but kiss him only. He loves his sweet taste. He loves his tongue playing with his. He loves the soft kisses along his skin. He loves the way Sehun’s so gentle with him. He loves everything about him, about them. Baekhyun’s heart is full of love. Love, love, love. He’s glad he’s found the love of his life. It happens to be Sehun, his best friend. He now understands why he was always praising him and giving him all of his love he never asks for. He now knows why he does all these things. 

Sehun prepares him slower than the any other days as if he wants to enjoy it as much as he can. He wants both of them to enjoy it. He doesn’t want it to be a heady sex only. It should be more than a heady sex. It must hold a meaning. A strong meaning behind it. ‘Cause it holds, indeed, a strong and deep meaning. In Sehun’s heart. In his mind. In his every cell. He can feel the love growing in his body within every second since he met Baekhyun. It is silly but no doubt Baekhyun’s the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to him. He knew Baekhyun would be more than a friend to him once he set his eyes on him. 

Sehun kisses every part of his body before rolling a condom on his length and pushes inside of him slowly and gently. He’s been very soft tonight. He’s been always soft for Baekhyun but tonight he was extremely soft and gentle with him. Moreover, Sehun leans down to whisper in his ear. “I love you,” He says. Baekhyun’s heart throbs. It almost stopped. Almost. Fuck. “I love you so much.” Sehun continues despite Baekhyun going insane. He feels himself so so small underneath him, letting out satisfied moans from both feeling so good because of Sehun’s cock and his words. He thinks that he has never felt this good in his life. Sehun saying love him is the best thing that happened. 

“I love you more.” Baekhyun tells without a hesitation. Sehun slots their mouths together and it clears all the thoughts in his mind, focusing on Sehun only. 

They make love that night. Slow and intimate. They share sweet and soft kisses. They touch every part of their bodies. They tell each other how much they mean to them. They fall asleep together, tangled up in each other. 

Baekhyun has never been happier in his life. He was scared that it’d be a dream. He was so scared Sehun wouldn’t be next to him when he wakes up. He was so used to feeling disappointed after a happy incident. It had been always like that. He’d be feeling like the most happiest man alive and then the next day would come in like a wrecking ball. 

His concerns force him wake up early in the morning and he goes to bathroom without knowing he’d have to face the reality. They say all good things must come to an end. Baekhyun experiences it at first hand. His own body has returned. He has his penis again. His boobs disappeared. So did his long hair. The reality hits him in the face hard. He’s in his own body again. It came back. 

And why does Baekhyun feel so sad about it? When he should’ve been happy that finally he got what he want. But why is he feeling so upset? This is what he wants after all, right? He should be happy as he stares at his reflection. Yet, his vision gets blurry and he can’t help but sob. The next thing he knows is he’s crying as he did a few weeks ago when he first realized he became a girl. His emotions are too complicated right now. The worst part of it he does well know what he’s crying for and it kills him the most. He’s crying because of the fact that Sehun won’t love him anymore. Fuck it. Sehun just confessed to him and now he’s going to take back all the things he said. He’s gonna regret once he sees him. Baekhyun sobs harder at the image of a horrified Sehun looking at him. No, no, no. His heart wouldn’t stand seeing Sehun being grossed out by his real body.

He’s crying because he knows Sehun won’t want him. This is not the Baekhyun he loves. No, he loves the other one. The girl one. Sehun wouldn’t love him. Why would he love a boy with a penis? There is no explanation. It is obvious. Sehun won’t like him when he sees. He won’t like him and Baekhyun doesn’t think he could bear the heartbreak. He doesn’t think he could take the disappointment look on Sehun’s face. Oh my god. What if— 

“Baek? Baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” The knock on the door and Sehun’s worried voice makes him jump in surprise. Baby. He called him baby. He is not Sehun’s baby anymore. He won’t like it. Baekhyun repeats in his head. Over and over. It hurts. So much. Knowing Sehun won’t want to do something with him hurts. He can’t. No. He can’t handle being rejected by him. They made love. They fucking made love and Sehun told Baekhyun he loves him. 

Not him, though. The girl version of him. Sehun doesn’t love _him_.

“Baekhyun. Please unlock the door, baby. Let me take care of you.” 

He’s still calling him baby! It fucking hurts. He won’t call him baby when he realizes what happened. Baekhyun feels so sick. Why is it happening to him? And why is it happening now? When there were lots of times he wanted his own body return. Why now? Why after the perfect night with Sehun? He doesn’t understand. The luck has never been on his side throughout his life. If it was, he wouldn’t be a crying mess right now. The more he thinks about the terrible possibilities of Sehun leaving him, the more he cries. And with each word Sehun speaks, it breaks his heart into thousand pieces. 

“Baekhyun!” Sehun’s punching the door repeatedly now. “Can you please open the door? I don’t know what happened but I can’t fucking stand here and do nothing but listen to your cry.” Sehun sounds so angry and worried that Baekhyun is kinda scared of him right now. He’s trembling like a crazy. He must have gone insane. The punches on the door can’t help either. 

Either Baekhyun opens the door willingly or Sehun breaks into the bathroom by force. 

Unfortunately, Baekhyun has no other choice than opening the door to him. Sehun will have to see him nonetheless. It is either now or later. So, it doesn’t matter when or how. What matters is the heartbreak coming after it. He needs to face the harsh reality and accept the rejection as soon as possible so that he can start to overcome it. Well, the overcome will not be easy. But eventually, it will be fine. The only thought that breaks his heart the most is not having Sehun in his life. He can’t let this happen. Yet, Baekhyun knows Sehun won’t want him in his life anymore. 

He prepares himself for everything before opening the door to Sehun’s worried face. But what he doesn’t prepare himself for is the first thing Sehun does after he opens the door. He hugs him? Is he imagining things or Sehun really hugging him tightly? “Oh my, Baek. You scared the shit out of me. I thought— Oh my god, I thought something happened to you.” Sehun pulls away to study his face. Baekhyun almost wants to hide his entirety. “Oh my god. My Baekhyun is back. I missed you so fucking much.” The kiss on both of his cheeks surprised Baekhyun. Woah. He didn’t expect it. He didn’t expect _all_ of it. 

“Why were you crying?” Sehun’s hands are still resting on his cheeks, stroking there with his thumbs, wiping the tears away. Baekhyun looks carefully in his eyes to find a sign that Sehun doesn’t want him. He couldn’t find any sign that indicates Sehun is disgusted at his look. “I... I thought you wouldn’t want to see me and... and wouldn’t love me anymore.” 

A look of shock washes over his face when he hears what Baekhyun just said. “I can’t believe you thought like that, Baek.” Then, a smile blooms on his handsome face. “If you just let me speak last night, you would’ve known I was trying to confess my love to you. But you were so into my dick, you didn’t even let me speak for a second. Oh, Baek, my baby. I have loved you before you even turned into a girl. I have loved you since we met I think, but I hadn’t realized my feelings yet. I knew it would damage our friendship because, well, you’ve been very interested in girls. So I tried to bury my feelings deep inside me and did my best not to make a move on you. But then you turned into a girl and I couldn’t stop myself anymore. I thought ‘why not?’, it’d be easy that way. For both of us. It was an opportunity to confess my love to you. So I took my chance.” He pauses to kiss a tear falling down his cheek. “I fell in love with my own Baekhyun. I loved you before and I will love you afterwards. Nothing can change that, Baek. I love you.”

“Sehun...” Baekhyun’s eyes become teary again during Sehun’s talk. He really didn’t expect all of this. His heart is beating violently against his ribcage. “I’m sorry I didn’t know that. I love you, too. I love you so much, Sehun. I wanna be with you only.” It makes Sehun smile bigger and he plants a kiss on his forehead. Baekhyun closes his eyes as he lets out a sigh of comfort. Oh god, how wrong he was... He actually cried for nothing. Sehun loves him. He truly loves him. It feels so unreal. 

Baekhyun tilts his head up after a pause and Sehun understands immediately, leaning down to kiss his lips. Baekhyun melts into the kiss as he wraps his hands around Sehun’s nape to deepen it. Sehun’s arms are already wrapped around his body, holding him tightly, not thinking about leaving him ever. 

Baekhyun thinks about the first day he woke up in another body, screaming Sehun’s name and crying into his chest right in this exact position. Now they’re kissing there. In the place that changed everything and both of their life. Baekhyun is so happy for the way things went well. 

“How are you feeling?” Sehun asks after breaking the kiss, leaning his forehead against his and smiling at Baekhyun with love in his eyes. “I’m the happiest man alive.” Baekhyun says with honesty, eyes shining like the stars as he looks at him. Both men giggle when Sehun brushes their noses together. “I’m the luckiest man alive.” Sehun’s reply makes him almost cry. “Because I have you.” He continues despite the reddest blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks. “Because I got to be your boyfriend. You are all I need in my life.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t wait and crushes their lips together in a lovely kiss that lasts longer than intended. 

Apparently, the luck decides to be on his side from now on. 

Even though earlier was kind of a disaster, the day gets better after they shower together and prepare the biggest and delicious breakfast as a celebration of getting together. It’s the best day of Baekhyun’s life and he knows it is same for Sehun, too. Everything’s going really fine. They don’t want to waste a second without each other, always stealing sweet kisses and cuddling together. They are clingier than ever and it feels so normal. Everything they do feels normal as if it’s been always like that. And, indeed, it’s been always like that. Nothing has changed except the fact that they just made it official. 

However, they decided not to declare anyone yet. They want to spend more time together in peace without judging looks and answering tons of questions about their relationships. They know how curious their friends are. Especially Chanyeol... Fuck them, Baekhyun doesn’t want to think about them during his and Sehun’s little make-out. He doesn’t care about anything other than Sehun’s playful tongue. He’s teasing Baekhyun with— 

“Baby, your phone’s vibrating.” Sehun breaks off the kiss to tell him, nose brushing against his own cutely. “Fuck my phone.” Baekhyun doesn’t give a fuck about it, so he leans in to the kiss that was interrupted. He still feels so cloudy. Why does Sehun taste so good? Baekhyun is the luckiest man alive, not Sehun. 

“It’s distracting me. You can reply if it’s important.” 

Baekhyun huffs as he reaches out for his phone, opening the lock to see who calls him. Okay, no one has called him. But there are lots of texts from their group chat, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and... Krystal. He opens her texts first. 

**‘hey baek! i just wanted to know how r u feelin’**

**‘i hope you’re not so mad at me :/‘**

**‘so yeah we need to talk about ‘things’...’**

**‘i’d appreciate if you meet me in the cafe two blocks away from your apartment when you see my texts’**

**‘i’m waiting for you♡'**

“Oh, Krystal is waiting for me.” He raises his head to meet Sehun’s curious eyes. “Who’s Krystal?” He asks. 

“She is the girl I met last night and did my make-up. She’s so sweet. But she’s also weird... Now I have to meet her.” Baekhyun pouts because he doesn’t want to leave Sehun alone but he needs to go... He also wants to know what him and Krystal are going to talk. Oh. Wait. Baekhyun needs to meet her as himself. Well, this is gonna be so fucked up. He has to find a shitty explanation for why ‘Baekhee’ couldn’t meet her now. Great. 

“It’s okay, babe. I‘ll wait for you here.” 

“I promise I won’t be late. Don’t miss me too much.” He steals a kiss from Sehun’s lips before he runs to his room to change his clothes. It doesn’t take too long for him to get dressed up. He leaves their apartment oh so unwillingly to go to the cafe they are supposed to meet. It was then that a thought occurred to him. He’s never told Krystal about his address. How does she know? Baekhyun doesn’t remember him telling her about it. Weird. And she told him in the texts that she hopes he’s not mad at her. Mad at her for what? What is the thing they need to talk about? There are lots of questions in his mind that need to be answered and Baekhyun can’t wait for it. 

Krystal is sitting in a corner of the cafe, sipping on her black coffee while watching people walking on the streets. Baekhyun sits on the chair right in front of him and Krystal looks at him like she actually expects this with her iconic sharp eyes. “Hello, Baek.” 

“Hi, Krystal.” Baekhyun forces a smile but shit dude, he’s scared of her as hell right now. She’s staring into him as if she can see his whole soul. Shit, dude. It gives him a shiver. 

“How are you feeling? Do you have a headache?” 

“It’s not that bad. I’m fine. How about you?” 

“Ah, it’s normal having a headache after you know, uhm, after a strong spell like that.” 

“It was you!” Baekhyun suddenly screams, pointing a finger at her with wide eyes and drawing attention from people around them. “You turned me into a girl. Oh my god, it was _you_.” He lowers his voice this time, it finally dawns on him. “I remember now. I remember seeing you that night before I turned into a girl. But... how? How did you do that?” 

Krystal takes a sip of her coffee calmly. It surprises Baekhyun that she remains so calm about it unlike him. “Well, I’m a witch. I heard your babbles about how you wished you were a girl and I thought I could give you a chance to experience it. I wanted you to see how hard is being a girl with your own eyes. It was actually supposed to last one day or a week but it kinda slipped off my mind and it only occurred to me last night. I’m sorry for everything. I didn’t mean to screw your life up or intervene in it at all.” 

Baekhyun can’t believe what he just heard... He must have misunderstood. “You are a witch?” The only thing he concluded from her talk was that. She claims that she’s a witch. Wow. A witch! It is something Baekhyun didn't expect to hear.

Krystal nods. “Yep.“ 

“Oh my god, you’re a witch.” 

“Baekhyun... This isn’t the thing you should be worried about now! Would you forgive me?” 

Baekhyun shakes his head in disbelief. He’s still in a shock. He doesn’t talk until he finally relaxes and absorbs the truth. Okay, she’s a witch and this is how she was able to make him turn into a girl. It explains everything. “I-I forgave you. I should thank you actually. You made some things easier for me and Sehun.” 

Krystal smiles at that statement, “Oh, is that so? Then I’m happy to be the reason you guys got together.” 

“But I’m kinda angry at you, you know. You owe me a lot.” Baekhyun folds his arms across his chest, glaring at her pointedly. Krystal nods again, looking bashful as she looks at him. “I know, I know. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll do whatever you want me to do, deal?” 

Baekhyun repeats her action and nods his head. “Deal. I’ll think about something.” 

Krystal’s smile widens. “I can’t wait to hear from you again, Baekhyun. Take care of yourself.” 

“You too, Krystal. Thank you again. You actually gave me a beautiful chance.” 

Baekhyun keeps smiling to himself even when he leaves the cafe to go to home. 

Few weeks later, Baekhyun and Sehun decided to announce their relationship to their friends and became the first gay couple in their group. However, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, surprisingly, made it official two days after them. It really surprised Baekhyun unlike his boyfriend that said he actually expected them getting together. Baekhyun fought with Kyungsoo for not telling him about anything and well, Kyungsoo told off because Baekhyun, too, didn’t tell of his relationship. Oops. Apparently, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol have been hooking up for a year now, and Chanyeol was in a refusal phase with his sexual identity. Fortunately, he eventually came to terms with himself and decided to make it official with Kyungsoo of all people. 

Baekhyun is just so glad their friends are fine with who they are. 

Jongin even said about him and Sehun that he expected them to get together eventually. They were _pretty_ _obvious_ according to him. 

Baekhyun and Sehun just smiled at each other and kissed sloppily right in front of him to annoy their friend which earned them a slap on their heads. 

Everything is going very well. _Because_ they are together. 

Baekhyun doesn’t want anything else from his life as he has got everything. 

_But_. A thought occurs him when they’re arranging his wardrobe (after they decided to sleep in one room only because they haven’t been using their own beds anymore since they started dating and they chose Sehun’s room for it), they come across the clothes Baekhyun wore when he was once a girl. Baekhyun still keeps them because, well, they’re kinky. 

“Hey, babe.” He turns around to look at his precious boyfriend. Sehun perks his head up. “Yes?” 

An evil grin spreads across Baekhyun's face before asking. “Would you wanna find out how does it feel like being a girl?” 

**Author's Note:**

> i finished writing /really/ fast because i couldn’t wait to publish a sebaek fic UHH I LOVE THEM SO MUCH they’re literally my parents!! i wouldn’t forgive myself if i didn’t publish any sebaek fic (and i have another sebaek fic in my drafts waiting to be finished hehe)
> 
> i hope you liked it even though it was written in a hurry. i really enjoyed writing :’) i’m kinda in love with the gender swap idea and i hope i can write another fic like this in the future! we need more fem!exo fics shskdjsm
> 
> please don’t forget to leave comments and kudos, i really wanna hear your thoughts 🥰 take care of yourselves, loves! 
> 
> love you all 💓
> 
> [ my twitter ](https://twitter.com/chhankai?s=21)


End file.
